


【OS】行動代號

by Maniaaa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 哨向，山組雙嚮導，哨兵地位遠遠>>>>>嚮導的世界





	1. SSS

**Author's Note:**

> ※山組和他們的哨兵確實有精神+肉體的綁定關係  
> ※可能有暴力場面的描寫

 

　　大野智，一個完成了嚮導學院訓練的SS級嚮導。

　　作為稀少的高階嚮導，同時也被這個國家標註為危險源，他沒有決定自己綁定哨兵的權利，在白塔的安排下，他見到了自己未來的哨兵，似乎長他十歲左右，他不能知道對方的資料，也即將失去自己的名字，改用那個哨兵的姓氏來稱呼自己。

　　從今以後，他就從屬於這陸地上最大共和國的三井元帥。

 

　　成為這個年輕元帥的嚮導，可以說是坐上了第一共和裡人人欽羨的位置。他都還沒和元帥綁定，就收到了來自各方，熟悉的、不熟悉的人的祝賀。第一共和裡，由實力說話，他的嚮導級別就擺在那裡，會被分給元帥也是理所當然。

　　在盛大的儀式上，元帥嚙咬了他，給了他一個暫時的標記，然後他搬進元帥的宅邸裡，開始他並不想接受的生活，元帥通常在處理政事或是出戰，不常回府，因此他們的正式結合也遲遲沒有發生。

　　他作為SS級的嚮導，就被圍困在豪邸裡，也許會這樣終其一生。

 

　　大野向白塔遞交解除哨兵請求，很快被否決了，元帥因為他的大動作不得不從戰場上回到宅邸裡，在那個晚上，大野明白了這個年輕有為的哨兵是個畜生。

　　他的身上還有別人的嚮導素氣味，非常真實，絕不是人工製作出來的那種嚮導素。後來他知道了，那個味道來自於第二共和的嚮導。

　　那是一個雨夜。

　　他的感知範圍裡出現了高階哨兵，他知道是元帥，要是元帥回宅，他理應出迎，但卻被阻攔在房間裡，他不生氣，也不感嫉妒，他只是想找到能和這個哨兵解除官方綁定的理由。

　　於是他非常安靜地走下樓梯，元帥他們在客廳，客廳門窗緊閉，還是有嚮導素走漏出來，從走廊上的窗子往客廳裡看，元帥正在一個人身上起伏，他精實的肉體卻像條噁心肥大的蟲，天知道他在做什麼，令大野作嘔不已，他闖入客廳，打碎了花瓶，攻擊自己的哨兵，弄得滿地是血。

　　他又向白塔遞交解除哨兵請求。

　　這次依然被否決了，沒有人追究一個首席哨兵對第二共和的俘虜做什麼，在戰場上抓回來的，使用完了，就丟回戰場去就好，元帥這樣說。

　　「三井的。」

　　大野知道這是在叫他。

　　「去你的。」

　　他這樣回對方。

 

　　三井的，又多了另外一個人，和他擁有了一樣的名字。

　　那個第二共和的嚮導，原本的名字是山本的，後來改成佐藤的，現在則是三井的。大野智不知道自己為什麽要照顧他，那夜從三井手下把這個人救下來，他腿差點被打斷，但往三井那王八蛋頭上扣菸灰缸的動作也沒減輕，和首席哨兵近戰肉搏打出個五五波來。

　　你真厲害，三井的這樣誇他，大野聽了真的覺得噁心，警告三井的不告訴他本名，他絕不會給他任何一口裝在湯匙裡正準備往嘴裡餵的飯。

　　「他只是揍揍我而已，你知道，像在馴服烈馬。」三井的說。

　　於是他知道了，這個人不是誰的，就叫做櫻井翔，第二共和的S級嚮導，原本是第二共和首席哨兵的候選配對嚮導，在首都打游擊戰的時候在最後的堡壘，也就是議院遭到伏擊，流轉過幾個戰俘營，因為是高階嚮導，在戰俘營流轉，等於是在哨兵裡流轉，現在成了第一共和元帥的嚮導，之一，和所有成為俘虜的嚮導命運一致。

　　櫻井的傷養好之後，選了一個大晴天，展開了逃跑計畫，把手摔斷了，肩膀受了槍傷，沒能逃離第一共和，又被扔回來，給三井整治一番。

 

　　「在你成為三井的之前，我已經在成為戰場的第二共和被俘。」櫻井說。「他們是在第二共和的首都，直接擄走嚮導。」

　　「我不是他的。」大野說。

　　「我也不是他的。」 櫻井說。「第二共和投降的那天，我在議院裡。他們……你們第一共和的軍隊包圍了每個地方，帶走了他們挑選過的單身嚮導，然後用那種噁心的方式給我們取名，從不反抗的你們這些嚮導，全都是幫兇。」

　　大野想，他反抗了，每天都遞交一封申請給白塔，第一共和的人都知道他和三井的那點破事，但是一點效果也沒有。

　　他奉勸櫻井不要再試圖逃脫了，他愈是這樣，只會讓哨兵們更加興奮，這裡的嚮導習慣了從屬，哨兵也習慣了嚮導的從屬，遇見了愛反抗的，就讓他們玩性大起。

　　不能反抗，但也不能被馴服。

　　大野說，他就是這樣，每天都在睡前告訴自己，一定得咬緊牙根支撐過去，總有一天逃離這裡，逃離三井。

　　

　　一個SS級嚮導，一個S級嚮導，還是敵國的首席哨兵候選嚮導。

　　三井元帥喜歡把他的兩個嚮導擺在身邊，讓他們配把煞有其事的劍，穿得筆挺漂亮，他曾經想過要在衣服上動手腳，好讓他隨時都能和他的嚮導們溫存一番，最後沒能實現。

　　第二共和已經消失在世界地圖上，第一共和仍然有著併吞別國的野心。

 

　　元帥走到他的軍隊之前，穿過一身黑衣的哨兵們，他的兩個嚮導各退後一步站在他的左右兩側，穿著那一身白色軍裝，有些哨兵露出了微妙的神色，他們都覺得那套白色軍裝只是設計來增加做那檔事的樂趣，是為了被脫下才穿上去的，很襯嚮導們漂亮的臉。

　　元帥喜歡自己的嚮導被眾人用那種眼光注視的感覺，他挪了下麥克風，將以第一共和首席哨兵的身分，在全世界同步轉播的媒體面前，代表第一共和發言。

　　他清了清喉嚨。

 

　　一個絕妙的暗示。

　　他的嚮導們同時拔劍出鞘，霎時間寒光閃現，那從來不是把煞有其事的劍，在它們捅入首席哨兵的胸口及腹部時，血都沒有噴出一點。

　　是大野智先把劍拔出來，血液將前排的哨兵噴得全身都是，他和櫻井的軍服依然白淨，只濺上了幾點紅梅，又恰似落櫻。

 

　　「從現在開始，由我，實力遠在你們這些哨兵之上的SS級嚮導大野智，拿下第一共和首席哨兵的位置，不容異議。」

　　櫻井翔把劍一甩，收劍入鞘，換上了槍和大量準備伏擊的精神觸手，拉出了一條無形的警戒線，一旦越過，必遭他狙殺無疑。

 

　　「所以，我應該改名叫做大野的？」櫻井偏頭問。

　　「那我就要開始小心被你殺掉了。」大野笑著吻了吻他。兩個嚮導正在接吻，無視這會向全世界轉播出去的事實，也無視一個嚮導宣布拿下首席哨兵多麼離經叛道。

　　他要與白塔為敵，與哨兵為敵，與第一共和為敵，和他的嚮導一起。

 

 

 


	2. The other side

 

　　櫻井翔，一個還未完成嚮導學院訓練的S級嚮導。

　　作為第二共和首席哨兵的候選配對嚮導，他每日辛勤練習嚮導的技能，為了在來年的鑑定考升上SS級光榮結業，成為未來和他結合的哨兵的助力，發揮嚮導的使命，與哨兵一起保衛他們心所愛的第二共和。

　　但鑑定考已經不可能到來，首都開城淪陷，他隨著嚮導學院多數人轉移到國內最安全的議院避難，老師們說守城戰很快就會結束，他們絕不會輕易向正於世界瘋狂擴張領土，以非人手段控制嚮導的第一共和投降，隔日老師們為了保護他們死於敵國哨兵的槍下，首都的哨兵幾乎被趕盡殺絕。

　　從今以後，他就屬於第一共和的哨兵。

 

　　第一個宣稱擁有他的哨兵是指示攻入議會的指揮官，A級哨兵，有個同樣是A級的嚮導，就叫做「山本的」。

　　他被那對哨兵嚮導軟禁起來，一直到下一個哨兵宣稱擁有他之前，他試圖脫逃了五次，在雨季中及重重森嚴的監視之下沒能成功，他修正了脫逃計畫，放棄在第二共和的首都逃跑，他假意溫順，山本很喜歡他，山本的不喜歡他，把山本未通報高階嚮導的事情呈報給上級。

　　山本的上級叫做佐藤，是戰爭參謀部的總指揮，A級哨兵，佐藤目前沒有嚮導，他應該將高階嚮導繼續上報給次席哨兵，卻私自意圖標記，當天正逢元帥親自前往戰爭參謀部，元帥是S級哨兵，循著S級嚮導的氣味而來，於是櫻井離開了第二共和參謀部，直入陸上最大共和國的軍事核心。

 

　　元帥叫做三井，首席哨兵，是第一共和裡手握軍事大權的男人，他的武裝非常完備，一絲空隙也找不到，精神體是隻鷲，在這段期間內，櫻井的逃脫失敗了二十五次，最後一次時，他面臨了真正的難關，三井正在懲罰他，強烈的痛楚讓他感到自己不像個人，在昏昏沉沉之間，有個人朝他臉上呼巴掌，他勉強睜眼看見頭破血流的三井，和似乎救了他的，三井的嚮導。

　　「你被結合了沒有？」三井的問他。

　　「他失敗了。他只是揍揍我而已，你知道，像在馴服烈馬。」

　　「不要騙我。」三井的說。「你應該放下你的自尊心，我們才能想辦法。」

　　櫻井覺得噁心，他一點也不想要這樣的人生，他應該是站在第二共和首席哨兵身邊的嚮導，與光榮為伍，為國民效力，而不是被一個侵略者壓在身體下踐踏，隔天還被同樣是幫兇的嚮導羞辱。

　　他頑強地用精神觸手挑戰SS級嚮導，最後自己的精神屏障崩潰，精神觸手也彷彿被剪斷一樣可憐兮兮地縮了回去。

　　和SS級的嚮導打過一場之後，他發現自己若是參加了鑑定考，恐怕級數也只能停留在S級。他們交換了姓名，約定好私下誰也不准用令人反胃的方式稱呼對方，應該說是大野智，那個SS級嚮導，用他的黑豹精神體把他打得不行時命令他遵守的。

　　大野給他餵飯、清理傷口，大野的黑豹就趴在旁邊甩尾巴，櫻井還記得黑豹是怎麼差點把他壓碎，在比自己強大的嚮導面前，他本能地臣服，精神體天鵝也展開羽翼，低下了牠高貴的頭顱。

　　

　　三井休養了一兩天，哨兵體質讓他被大野打出來的傷好得很快，他能拆紗布後，把這陣子的怒氣都發洩在大野身上。

　　那又是一個雨夜。

　　櫻井捧著一盆乾淨的水和醫護用品在清晨去到大野的房間，大野披著襯衫坐在床邊，身上有被粗暴對待過的痕跡，看得他害怕，就連SS級的嚮導也無法反抗元帥，他沒有希望了，他一邊給大野上藥一邊落淚，不知道自己是在為誰而哭。

　　「在元帥面前，要把眼淚收起來。」大野慢慢地說。「他們一旦發現你的弱點，就會拿來控制你。」

　　櫻井想說些刻薄的話來保護他自己已經千瘡百孔的心，好像反駁大野，這個世界就會和實際上不一樣似的。最後在充滿紗布氣味的房裡，他只是緘默不語，往大野破掉的嘴角上藥，任大野替他抹去淚水。

　　黑豹把自己縮成一團，在房間的角落舔著毛。

　　

 

　　過了三個月，第一共和的版圖開始超越赤道向南擴張，整個北半球都被第一共和吞吃下來。元帥在出席重要場合時，會從他的兩個「三井的」挑選一個帶去，SS的那個能誇耀他的實力，S的那個能讓世人永遠記得第二共和是怎麼消失，他總是難以抉擇。

　　這次他選了大野，是大野主動要求的，大野感覺櫻井那裡有些什麼計畫，可能又要逃了，他知道櫻井逃跑的心從來沒有沉寂過，他不會像櫻井那樣瘋了似地想逃跑，在元帥熱得令人不適的懷抱裡，大野望著天花板美麗的裝飾，他覺得自己的眼眶很燙，卻一滴眼淚都流不出來。

 

　　櫻井失敗了，第三十一次。

　　他被元帥打了針，關進一間黑暗的房間，在裡面捱了一個禮拜的結合熱，後來因為元帥的精神圖景也被影響到，所以才把櫻井放了出來。

　　大野不願回想他當下的感受，他眼前只有陰暗的房間、陰暗的迴廊、陰暗的花園、陰暗的窗，所有的事物都在顫抖，櫻井伸出床鋪的手指尖都是乾涸的血，裡面嚮導素濃烈的程度，只會讓人聯想到死亡的氣味。

 

　　這次又輪到他來照顧櫻井，他們就是這樣輪流給對方照顧哨兵製造出來的傷痕，有那麼幾個晚上，當櫻井在說夢話的時候，大野撐著頭靠在旁邊，他好像能看見櫻井的夢境。

　　第二共和、第三共和……每個地方都被用數字取上名字，他們也沒有名字，只是哨兵的所有物，白塔不想管他們，第一共和不想管他們，好像在這幢宅邸裡根本沒有他們的存在，他們只是作為嚮導與等級活著，好多個S區分出他們的等第，唸快一點就像蛇在吐蛇信。

 

　　櫻井的白天鵝不知何時蹦了出來，在給自己梳理羽毛，大野招手，牠就走過來，把頸子靠在大野的手邊。

　　「別再逃了。」大野說。也像在對自己說，別再逃了。「讓他們發現你還有沒剪掉的飛羽，就要折斷你的翅膀。」

　　「你總是那麼順服。」櫻井用很乾燥的聲音說。「是你們的順服，讓他們相信可以為所欲為。」

　　大野摸了摸他的天鵝，天鵝抖了抖羽毛，像快要沉入睡眠。

 

　　「我的順服，是因為我要低下頭才能隱藏我的眼神。」

　　黑豹緩緩地走了過來，牠仰起頭顱，收起利爪，任大野撫過牠的脖子，捏了捏牠的耳朵。櫻井聽見黑豹打呼嚕的聲音，大野漂亮的手指在黑豹的毛皮來回逡巡，昏黃燈光下，他的姿態妍麗而慵懶，在那之下有懾人的什麼湧動著，讓櫻井移不開視線。

　　大野和他道晚安之後去了元帥的房間，櫻井想留下他，但大野說，一切都不能改變。

　　

 

　　櫻井的身體康復了。

　　元帥似乎忙於第一共和內的政爭，要求誰隨著他出門的次數減少很多，偶爾櫻井的天鵝看見元帥的鷲在宅邸附近低飛，但元帥沒有回來。

　　櫻井偷聽到元帥的家僕說最近美洲那兒情勢不穩，當晚元帥就由他的部下們護送回來，可能針對三井元帥的暗殺行動也變多了。

　　第一共和首重軍紀，紀律極好，元帥像是剛從軍隊下來，衣裝整齊、滴酒未沾，大野說元帥猜疑心很重，對於嚮導更是小心，基本上不在外面碰嚮導，尤其只對高階的有興趣，在抒發慾望以外，還帶有力量的征服，那就是元帥，也是第一共和追求的。

　　櫻井待在元帥的臂彎裡，那條男人的沉重手臂橫過他的肩膀，混著煙硝味，他覺得那上面像長了千千萬萬顆眼睛，每一粒都在轉動著，盯著這客廳裡的所有地方。

　　元帥正在嗅他的頸子。

　　大野在對面剝從美西新送到的柑橘，他的手指按進柑橘的底部，噴出一點果汁滴到桌子上，然後他撕開果皮和果肉之間的纖維，將果肉分瓣，一塊一塊餵到元帥的嘴裡。

　　元帥舔了大野的指尖，櫻井驀然別過頭，他不想看見元帥和大野之間的親密舉止，更不想看見大野好像當作什麼都沒發生，他覺得自己太幼稚，又不想達到大野那種程度的成熟，在那之前，他可能會先死去。

　　放在他肩膀上的手開始緩緩地下移，讓他毛骨悚然。

 

　　大野去洗了個手，帶著一身柑橘味坐到櫻井旁邊，他們待在一張沙發上，此刻為了讓第一共和的元帥享受遠離戰場的家園溫馨氣氛，所以他們存在。

　　一切的一切都讓他毛骨悚然。

 

　　如果不是大野的精神觸手正溫柔地包裹住他的精神圖景，他一定會覺得這裡是地獄。

　　櫻井的精神觸手焦急地回擁，大野顫了顫，他已經收拾好了自己的恐懼，櫻井的倔強給他帶來希望，他要堅定地帶著他們走下去，就算是這樣無火也無光的煉獄。

 

　　在元帥看不見的地方，他們找到了彼此的手，指間與指間緊緊鑲嵌在一起。

 

 

 


	3. Unarmed

　　

　　每個月從元帥那裡，他的嚮導們會得到一份清單，清單依據情勢或長或短，有時甚至會有第二頁，只要出現在清單上的東西，他們都能要。

　　櫻井拿著清單，那是一張薄到好像用筆畫過去就會破掉的紙，他問大野他該選些什麼好，大野坐在自己的床邊逗天鵝，頭也不回地說全部。其實全部他都不想要，大野把衣櫃拉開來，裡面塞滿了奢侈品，就這樣落到他的腳邊。

　　這裡還裝不完，大野說，滿了的話就被放到別的地方去。他每天都把這些東西翻出來清點，把衣服有幾條縫線數清楚，明天又再數一次，後天也不會改變。

　　不會改變，櫻井對大野提到的每一次「改變」都很敏感，大野看了他一會兒，放走了手裡的天鵝，天鵝走回去櫻井的懷裡，櫻井盤腿坐在地上的長絨毛軟墊，軟墊是白的，容不下任何一分汙點，天鵝坐在他腿上，羽色和軟墊很接近，可能留了羽毛在這裡誰也看不出來。

　　食物不會出現在清單上，書本不會出現在清單上，紙和筆都不會有。也許他可以把手上這支削得很鈍的鉛筆私藏起來。大野坐到他旁邊，說那樣子的話，下個月就不會有這種餘興了。

　　櫻井觸電一樣低下頭去，大野知道他所想的。他小聲地唸著那些名詞，照著大野說的把全部都勾選起來，將單子交給元帥的家僕，一個鈍感老婦，她用鼻子哼了一聲就轉身離開。

　　櫻井猜她會拿起電話撥打到世界的每個角落，或者該說是第一共和不容人錯過的片隅，用元帥的名義取得這些東西。

　　她沒塗唇膏的乾癟嘴唇會向鄰居的家僕抱怨元帥家裡的嚮導驕縱，實際上是在炫耀這屋子主人的權力有多麼大，而她又是在替誰工作。她薄薄的臉皮──說不定年輕時為了美麗還拉過皮呢──被她上下翻動的嘴拉扯出細紋，而鄰居的家僕會一邊溫和地微笑，一邊想甩她一巴掌。

　　大野安靜地給黑豹順順尾巴上的毛，他的黑豹轉過來看他，用尾巴纏住他的手，灰綠色的眼睛又轉回去看對面的天鵝，和天鵝的主人。

　　「他想知道你要不要吃點甜的，他要去廚房搞些小破壞。」

　　櫻井懷裡的天鵝用喙的前端頂了頂他，朝著黑豹那裡叫了一聲。黑豹，大野的精神體，總是欺負這房子裡所有的鈍感，櫻井向他說了謝謝，他一甩尾巴就離開了房間。

　　「我猜連他的鷲也不能直接碰到這個世界裡的東西。」櫻井說。

　　「他的鷲應該正在亂七八糟的天空裡盤旋呢。」大野說。「他不會在這裡放出精神體。」

 

　　鈍感喜歡問候彼此今天天氣真好，但覺醒者都知道，第一共和的天空總是被軍部成員的飛禽精神體遮擋起來，如果你的精神體會飛，就能優先選擇進入那個特殊的隊伍，直屬元帥麾下。漫天都是他們的精神體，像個雜色的漩渦盤踞不去，這個都市裡沒有一件事逃得過他們的眼睛。

　　「他飛嗎？」大野問，他這次說的是櫻井的天鵝。

　　「不太飛。」櫻井說。「這裡也沒有距離夠長的水域能助跑，而且他……他會緊張。」他說著把天鵝的翅膀拉開來，那是一雙強壯的翅膀，每一根羽毛都純白無比，羽絨的部份可愛地貼伏在底部。你給他取過名字嗎？大野這樣問櫻井，他們唯一能給別的什麼命名，就只有這種時候了。

　　我都叫他「你」。

　　我也都叫他「你」。大野不太好意思地回道，櫻井笑了起來，然後大野說，他會叫黑豹「看不見」。他們都知道某些對話裡的「他」指的是那個哨兵，為了不要給彼此的早晨蒙上陰影，他們用一種特殊的語氣說「他」，好像在談一個他們不太認識，也沒什麼關係的人。

　　至於晚上，他們有不談晚上的默契，雖然不是每個晚上都那麼難熬，元帥不在的時候，他們只是自己躺在床上盯著天花板直到睡著。

 

 

　　他自己的房間有漂亮的天花板，漆成淡藍色。大野知道櫻井那間的天花板是淡粉色的，和櫻井本人的喜好無關，也許只是油漆匠一時興起，讓櫻井住那間，也只是元帥一時興起，他們過的生活，這樣被小碎花窗簾布裹起來的生活，奠基在一時興起。

　　他睜著眼，房裡有沐浴過的味道、一點微微的嚮導素氣味。碰不到抑制藥片，所以只能任它在生活中也散發出來，即便這個情況還遠於結合熱爆發的情形。嚮導學院裡有句老話，是說想知道哨兵有多愛你，就看他能不能記住你的結合熱週期。

　　在這個談論愛情顯得禁忌的時代，早已不合時宜。

　　愛情是白塔為哨兵嚮導媒合的阻礙，芳心暗許這個詞已經不存在，小鹿亂撞這個詞也不存在，任何嗅起來像玫瑰露水，卻帶著原始騷動的詞，全都從嚮導們本就狹隘的語彙庫中被抹除掉了。

 

　　有天，櫻井如同往常來到他的房間陪伴他，或者說他陪伴櫻井，都是相同的意思。只是櫻井會更願意起身走動，在家僕的監視下走過來，不對屋子裡其他軍隊的哨兵，元帥的下屬投以勾引目光。哪怕他，一個嚮導，只是站著，家僕也會有他們幻想出來的嚮導素，他們說「他的嚮導素改變了那個少將的眼神！」或是「他怎麼能這樣毫不羞恥地散發嚮導素？」，在這個都是華貴大房的住宅區裡，他們同別的家僕嚼舌根。

　　大野給櫻井開了門，他要說的有天之後的內容，還沒開始。

　　

　　那麼說到有天櫻井如常來找他，櫻井的到來會打斷他數縫線排解時間的活動，他早就不那樣幹了，不打開衣櫃了。說到這個，要是櫻井敲門他沒回應，過了中午，家僕來換過床單之後，櫻井才會帶著茶點來拜訪。

　　再拉回來，有天……沒錯，有一天、某天，大野集中自己的注意力，他正在床上躺著等待入眠呢，無事可做中的無事可做，讓他開始神遊……那天，櫻井說或許，也許，大野唯一能確定的是，櫻井的語氣非常不確定。櫻井說，他目前或許在南美的朋友，這個，或是這些不在第一共和的朋友，他們也許有個組織，有個營救的計畫，在第二共和尚未覆滅前，這些人就為此奔波。

　　他們是哨兵嗎？大野問。是的，櫻井回答。他的眼中有光亮，無關大野的問題，大野喜歡他神采奕奕的樣子。你能連絡上他們嗎？他問。自然是沒辦法的，他回答。他們都知道，營救計畫再怎麼順利，希望的手臂也不會延伸進元帥的宅邸裡。

　　「我只是想想他們，還有這樣的人在世界上，然後就能活下去。」櫻井說。「有時候我覺得，自己算是很幸運的那群人。」

　　是務實還是現實，也可能只是在盡力說服自己。大野說，我也覺得自己很幸運。他指的是遇上櫻井，但把背後對櫻井而言是不幸的那部分掩蓋過去了。

 

　　他們相對而坐，在地上的軟墊吃起冰品，用當季水果做的冰，有點奢侈的冰晶在上面發著光，櫻井一口一口用銀湯匙挖了送進嘴裡，冰會凍牙齒，所以他一下子就吞進肚子裡去，他垂著眼睛吃冰，大野大半心思在看他，沒太在意吃進了什麼口味的冰，浪費、浪費，他想，要怎麼寫寫浪費，在那張元帥給他們的清單上？

　　「我感覺我不對勁。」櫻井突然放下湯匙，冰已經都化了。

　　「如果能有選擇，你會寧願待在這裡面，還是拿個普通的級別在外面，也許戰場上？」櫻井問。

　　他發問的神情就像個孩子，大野把湯匙裡的冰盡數舔盡，一個嚮導學院都還沒結業的孩子，他的天鵝褪盡醜小鴨的絨羽了嗎？可能哪怕一次都還沒飛過，他看過櫻井抱著天鵝站在窗邊的樣子，那是從未飛過的眼神。

　　

　　大野伸手去摸櫻井的後頸，像他對天鵝做的，櫻井喜歡他這樣，帶著力量與溫柔來撫摸他，他會靜靜坐著，像被栽進土裡的日日春，讓大野的手指摩娑他的頸子，他本能依賴實力在自己之上的嚮導，像對老師，像對兄長，能讓他順從本能去依賴的人，在世界上已經不多了。

　　那兩個選項，大野把手收了回去，都爛到了極致。

　　外面天氣很好，看不見雲，看不見天空，看不出來不好，那應該也能說是好。大野說，天氣很好，從這間屋裡望出去是那樣子的，從戰場上望出去就不是那樣了。

　　櫻井摸了摸他自己耳後的頭髮，他同意大野的看法，所以他方才說的幸運，也是被大野認可的幸運，他們共享的幸運，雖然他覺得幸運令人慚愧，畢竟外面有很多嚮導，不能像他們這樣安全，而且衣食無缺。

　　大野問，你見過別的高階嚮導嗎？櫻井說，第二共和裡應該有五個S級，還在學院的只有他，他不清楚其他人會在哪裡，到了第一共和之後，沒再見過S級以上的嚮導。

 

　　「你想他們是不是也和我們一樣？」櫻井在軟墊上仰起頭來望著他。

　　我們，大野感覺到自己的嘴角像被鉤子拉了起來，連微笑都會帶來痛楚，他是真心覺得喜悅，喜悅已經很久沒有降臨在他身上了，先是失去了名字，然後他才發現自己不可能快樂起來，他帶著危險的想法，在第一共和非常危險的念頭，快樂、喜悅、幸福不屬於他。

　　可是他想要。

 

　　「會和我們一樣安全。」大野說。他用手背碰了碰櫻井的臉頰，櫻井像從那雙撫過頰邊的手得到力量，也同樣笑起來，眼尾彎彎，笑靨甜甜。

　　大野的喉頭動了動，「也和我們一樣渴望、」他的語句被自己掐斷，拇指尖正停在櫻井的嘴角邊，那裡的肌膚柔軟且富有彈性，微微張開的嘴唇就是玫瑰花露的顏色。他能從櫻井的眼裡看到倒映的自己，同樣訝異地微啟著嘴，他還嗅到了櫻井的嚮導素氣味，一點點，細細微微像一陣繾綣的春雨，然後是他自己的嚮導素，一定也被櫻井聞得很清楚。

　　「我不知道我渴望什麼、」櫻井說。

　　大野又俯下身，更貼近另一個嚮導，他就知道自己在渴望什麼了？有文字，有語言，有仍為他們嚮導保存下來的詞語，能表達對同樣是嚮導的對方的渴望嗎？或者那樣的一個詞根本還未出生，沒有機會被分娩出來，是了，當他把自己的嘴唇輕輕貼上櫻井的嘴唇，而櫻井也向前使了一點力貼將上來，他們都不敢呼吸的時候，他能確定，沒有，沒有那種詞。

　　因為那雙嘴唇是那麼柔軟，沒有哨兵的燥熱，和哨兵強硬的佔有感完全不同，可能有點未能用護唇膏滋潤它的乾燥，但嚐起來像絲綢，帶著香氣的絲綢，讓人想捧在手裡，用手指撫過一遍又一遍，可它又是活的，屬於另一個嚮導，他也對這種感覺小心翼翼，卻又躍躍欲試，用了點力，只得到了大野的下唇，然後他又想念上唇，最後用上了舌頭，輕舔過裡頭濕潤的絲絨。

 

　　他們分開來，沒有說話，心臟怦怦跳得厲害，好像做了錯事，又要受到他們哨兵的責罰，但是誰會知道呢，櫻井抬起眼睛瞅了他一眼，又低下頭去，他們的手指交纏在一起，有點水氣。

　　「以後還能這樣嗎？」櫻井問他。「我們……剛才那樣。」

　　「如果你想要。」大野說。有點矜持，他不該這樣不誠實。

　　「或是我想要的話。」

 

 

 


	4. Vagrancy

 

　　淡粉色的天花板，有的時候讓櫻井想起第二共和的晚霞，如果晚霞是誰刷出來的，而他用的顏料太淡又太稀薄，那就會變成這個天花板的顏色，它會搖晃，會氤氳開來，像是有人總把晚霞形容成如火的，淒豔的，它是那樣不穩定，又不容他去質疑。

　　這樣子躺在床上──以前除了睡眠，他很少這麼做，因為很浪費時間，可是他今晚大概不能去用晚餐了。等到太陽又再次升起，待他做好準備，從數個小時的抽離中回過神來，明天又會開始，月亮會離開天空，留下他一個人在房間裡。他有一間不小的房間，大野也有，大野的房間是天藍色的天花板，他待在大野的房間時，總會想像大野第一次踏進這裡的樣子，或是大野踩在家具上，用漂亮的手指撫過天花板的樣子。

　　在他的發楞中，一如往常迎來了明日，床墊輕輕地彈起，裡頭的彈簧還是什麼的被釋放開來，傾向他躺著的那一邊，於是門又關了上去。外面有家僕在說話的聲音，像廣播裡只有哨兵聽得懂的頻率，瀰漫在爆炸的轟轟聲中。

 

　　他待了一會兒才去把窗戶拉開，讓房裡的嚮導素鳥兒一樣全都從窗子飛出去，在清晨的風裡，告訴自己這又是一個明天。

　　「你也覺得是，對吧。」

　　天鵝叫了一聲，鼓動翅膀蹦到椅子上，又開始清理那些乾淨到不行的羽毛。

　　

　　鄰近中午，櫻井取代了端茶點的家僕的工作，他拿著寬大的銀盤子，上面有茶具和糕點，有這幢宅邸裡少見的鮮活食物香氣。家僕走在他旁邊，低著頭一語不發，但確實是在監視他。

　　走廊鋪著灰紅色地氈，擦得發亮的樓梯手把上下延伸開來，導引向他不能去的地方。他是溜下樓過，後來……後來他知道得找別的方法，想到這件事，他的腹部會發燙作嘔，睡覺都不敢關燈。

　　他總在前往大野房間的這一小段距離，用眼角餘光恣意張望，窺探這幢房子的弱點之所在。走廊能直接望見樓下的書房和起居室，書房是櫻井猜的，那裡面有幾個書櫃和一張書桌。起居室他進去過，裡面有個能挫傷哨兵頭部的菸灰缸，沒有弄壞，所以被清乾淨之後又繼續擺在那裡，盛裝哨兵們的菸灰，他們往那裡面熄菸，一扭，再來一摁，笑著笑著就抬起頭來往上看，笑容變成了哨兵的笑容，插腰斜靠的動作變成了哨兵的插腰。

　　他知道他不能往下看，但下面的人會悄悄往上瞥。

 

　　走廊的另一邊，有道光從被打開的門照了出來，打在地氈上，灰紅轉為發亮的磚紅，一雙同樣發亮的軍靴踩在那上面，它毫不猶豫的踐踏讓櫻井雙手發顫，一扭、一摁，像在捻熄菸頭。那是S級哨兵，一個女人，有張和大野智相差無幾的臉，她看見了櫻井，於是抿起嘴來，塗成珊瑚色的嘴唇擠在一起，不太愉快的表情。

　　那看起來像是大野的姊妹。家僕問他還要不要去，聲音壓得很低，有點不耐煩，有點像等著看好戲。櫻井再次邁開步伐，和家僕說那句話的聲音錯開來，彷彿他什麼都沒聽見，他把自己的影子拋在腦後，他還在呼吸，手還是手，腿還是腿，無一不在原處，可是那個眼神又是什麼意思呢，他繼續走，那是什麼意思呢？

　　昏昏沉沉地，他將要走入那道狹窄的隙縫裡，縫隙中有些微光明。

　　

　　大野坐上椅子，手裡拿著覆盆子果醬餅乾，剛從烤箱烘焙出來，房裡香氣四溢。櫻井躺著，他從地上的軟墊望過去，大野的腳踝在他面前一晃一晃，每一次都撞上黑豹的肚子，黑豹呼嚕呼嚕往旁邊挪，大野又繼續惹他，到最後黑豹就跳上了衣櫃，只剩下一條尾巴在那裡甩。

　　「那是我的姊妹。」是大野先說話。「她想成為次席哨兵，希望我能幫忙。」

　　櫻井的天鵝坐在他的肚子上，有一個孩子那麼重，壓得櫻井喘不過氣來，卻又愛縱容天鵝欺負他自己。他吸了一口氣，胸膛隆起像要說話，天鵝又往那邊挪過去，最後還是大野繼續說下去。

　　「我拒絕她了。」大野說。他拿了一塊餅乾，剝成一口的大小，餵進櫻井的嘴裡，然後把手指上沾到的餅乾渣舔掉。

　　「雖然來自一樣的父母親組合，我從來都和她合不來。」大野小小聲地說。他還想起他姊妹的精神體是隻花豹，看到誰都齜牙裂嘴。

　　櫻井抿起嘴巴笑，等到他把東西吞進去之後，他開始放聲地笑，大野說的話把方才他從她那裡惹到的陰影一掃而空，她的威壓和身上那件級別很高的軍服，都被驅趕到陰暗的走廊上，不見蹤影。

　　大野不太明白櫻井在笑什麼，但還是笑了起來。他隨口問起櫻井的姊妹，那個從人工子宮和櫻井同時被生下來的，同樣父母親組合的女孩在哪裡。當他意識到這是一個悲傷的話題時，大野咬了咬舌尖，已經來不及了。櫻井躺回軟墊上，他沒說他身體不太舒服，但看起來就是那樣的，他不會去問，大野想，這個他一定不會去問。

　　「我的姊妹在澳洲。」櫻井說。

　　「哨兵？」

　　「嚮導。」櫻井說。「B級嚮導。」他望了望沉默的大野，大野像是對這件事情很抱歉，「反水仙現象，如果手足都覺醒成同一種類，只會偏重一方。不會像你和你的姊妹，都能是高階的哨兵和嚮導。」

　　「不過她現在應該很好。」櫻井又說。「她很好。」像在說服自己。

 

　　「也許哪天能要張信紙和筆，他可能會同意。」大野回答道，雖然他也不確定，但或許他能和他的姊妹要，如果她再次出現的話，為了這件事情，他可以求她。

　　黑豹從衣櫃上跳下來，滿房間繞了繞，打了個噴嚏。大概是花豹的味道讓他不喜歡了，大野一邊說，一邊去開窗，天鵝突然拍了好幾下翅膀，在原地跳了跳，又叫了幾聲。

　　「你想飛嗎？」櫻井問他。他拍拍翅膀，踩到大野的床上，又被櫻井抓回懷裡安撫。「要是這裡有一個湖或什麼的，我們就能去飛飛看。」

　　天鵝歪著頭看他，又低下頭來，因為這裡沒有湖，他們又不可能離開這裡，讓他傷心得頻頻哀鳴，最後躲回了櫻井的精神圖景裡。　　

 

　　宅邸裡除了家僕和他們，其他的哨兵都已經離開，太陽也完全西沉，只剩下地平線那端的金色光芒。

　　等到一點光亮也不剩，街燈開始亮起時，櫻井把窗戶拉上，他聽見了有東西在拍翅膀的聲音，他的白天鵝又蹦了出來，彎著長脖子看他。

　　「心情好了？」

　　「你想吃點什麼？」

　　「不要的話，我們就該準備睡覺了。」

　　「好吧，如果你這麼說。」

　　櫻井走到房間配置的浴室，浴缸的四隻腳凝在瓷白的地板上，他一直覺得那彎曲的弧度像是貓科動物踩在地上的樣子，輕巧又散漫，散漫又輕巧，大野的黑豹就是那樣走路的，大野也有點那種感覺，當大野從椅子上或床邊想下地，只伸出一隻腳踏出來，就是那樣的。

 

　　天鵝自己跳進了浴缸水，腳掌在水裡划來划去，浴缸對他來說太小了，他不能充分享受到游泳的快意，櫻井相信自己的精神圖景裡有個足夠大的湖，他輕輕從鼻子嘆了一口氣，坐在浴缸邊用手拍打水面，就像他一開始教這隻醜小鴨游泳時做的。

　　「你的精神體真醜耶，長的跟灰毛球一樣。」

　　「妳的也超醜的好嗎。」

　　他把手猛然伸離水面，緊緊地攢在懷裡，不顧手臂上的水滴是怎麼洶湧地被他的衣服吸納進去，他記得那天下著綿綿細雨，浴室裡濕度更高，他們忍耐著黏膩的空氣，一起在浴缸邊教自己的精神體，又潑著水玩，玩到頭髮濕了，她說，現在我們都覺醒成嚮導了。

　　他忘記自己回了什麼。

　　後來再見到她，他的姊妹，是分級測驗之後，他拿了S，她拿了B，他們在嚮導學院旁邊的咖啡廳意外碰面，她塗上了帶點珠光的唇膏，像是她從媽媽的梳妝台上順來的，她戴著帽子，頭壓得很低，大家都知道他們發生什麼事，反水仙現象，他們蠕動著的嘴唇總是默念這個，像道咒語。

　　分級之後A級以上的嚮導會留下來受訓，以下的嚮導會換到另一個地方受訓，他想和她道別，所以匆匆追上去，還弄掉了她的帽子。

　　「級別是可以往上升的。」

　　「那也最多只可能升一級。」她說。「你怎麼就是不懂我想要的，我他媽一點都不在乎這些字母，不要用那種抱歉的眼神看著我，讓我覺得我比你低等，但我沒有！」

　　他當時還不了解她的意思，就像她說的，他就是不懂她想要什麼，她覺得很可悲，她的眼睛就是那麼說的。

 

　　最後一次見到她，是在一個節日，她穿著便服，圍著時髦的頭巾，就像時尚雜誌那樣，還戴了墨鏡，她化妝的技術有了卓越進步，她說這是女孩的社交手段。她用手指夾著菸，從一個扁金屬盒裡分了他一根，他們在第二共和的河邊一邊抽菸一邊聊天，她說她沒去嚮導學院，他媽嚮導學院──她模仿自己以前的語氣那樣說，然後他們笑了起來，像他們很久以前還很要好那樣。

　　妳像要遠行了，他說。是啊我的兄弟，在你被老師們洗腦變成哨兵的所有物時，我就要去追尋一個B級嚮導的自由了，她說，像個鈍感，她又說，邊說邊笑了笑。她把菸灰彈掉，又把已經空無一物的菸灰再彈掉，等到她不想抽菸時，她說，我原諒你了，希望你也原諒我，我們要和好，無論我在哪裡都會想你。

　　他好想她，他的姊妹，現在一定得到了自由，像個普通人的自由，在自由這個詞已經從嚮導學院消失之後，他想起她說過的每一句話，她總是對的，像是他的另一部份，但他總是錯的，她是對的。或許她也覺得自己總是錯的，他是對的，因為他看見了她的害怕和猶豫，她偶爾會坦承自己的確羨慕她的兄弟。

　　櫻井在床上翻了個身，他背對門，望向窗，那裡月光沾上桌沿，慢慢地隨著烏雲散去而朝床邊游了過來。

　　門被敲響。

 

　　他拉高了被子把自己蓋住，他現在沉睡了，再怎麼大的聲響也不可能敲醒他，可是如果大野必須因為他的逃避而受苦呢？他又把被子拉下來，月光不再溫馴，而是一簇冷火，正往床邊燒，他赤腳踏過地上霜，燙得馬上移開，催著他去轉動門鎖，像個嚮導該有的樣子。

　　他又想起嚮導學院的第一堂課，你們得適應你們的哨兵，因為我們是一道道河流，總要歸入大海。什麼爛比喻，他忍不住偷偷笑了出來，可能還用鼻子哼出了不屑的聲音，聲音很小，被以為是隔壁的A級嚮導發出來的，那個人被老師打了一巴掌，摀著臉頰低聲哭泣。

　　他的手在發抖，死命按在自己的膝蓋上，緊緊咬著舌頭。之後A級和S級分班，他再也沒有機會向那個人道歉。

 

　　有時候，像這種時候，他會覺得現在遇到這些事情都是他咎由自取。

　　他手裡握著冰冷的門把，外面只有一個人，他決心拉開那扇門，門外是大野，還沒換成睡衣，大野愣了愣，櫻井聽見他從喉嚨深處滾出來的嘆息，他說話的聲音很柔和，就像早上那樣。大野說，別怕，好像櫻井是個快要哭出來的小孩，他說，別怕，我只是想告訴你，我拿到信紙了。

　　從家僕那裡偷拿的，誰叫她正要去寄信呢，身上竟然還帶著空白的信紙和信封，你拿去用吧，我竄改了她的記憶，她以為自己把那些東西都丟掉。對了還有筆，大野從口袋裡翻出一隻筆，他說藏起來吧，總有一天能派上用場。

　　「你可以寫點什麼。」大野又拿出了一份便條紙，也是從那個家僕那邊偷來的。

　　櫻井握上了筆，一股力量從那支冰冷的金屬東西灌入他的手心，他抬頭望著大野，大野催促他，像等著他在紙上變魔法。櫻井在紙上撇了幾個字，他姊妹墨鏡鏡架上的牌子，他某次考試得默背的幾個原則，大野撐著頭在旁邊看，他們把那串字詞改成了所有嚮導用來默記時的口訣，其實就是一句髒話，彷彿他們還是抱著課本的學生，總愛在那些地方惡作劇。

　　以前太奢侈了，櫻井想。

 

　　這天晚上大野沒有回去他天藍色天花板的房間，他換上櫻井的睡衣，坐上櫻井的床，他們輕輕給對方一個吻，像個虔誠的儀式，只屬於他們的儀式，櫻井還不知道該怎麼命名它。

　　然後他們躺回枕頭盯著對方看，偶爾低聲用唇語說幾句話，像在宿舍裡交談那樣，在這裡是得避開誰呢，可能是一片漆黑的迷霧，他的床有一半屬於一股陰翳的力量所有，現在被大野驅逐了，那個會讓他做惡夢的東西。

　　「借我你的手。」大野說。

　　櫻井把手交給他，他們雙手緊握在一起，肌膚相觸的瞬間，櫻井忍不住深深吸了一口氣。

　　大野的嚮導素，明天可能會把枕頭和被子都染上那個味道，但沒有一個鈍感會發現。在這個夜深時分，他們都閉上了眼睛，大野讓他無盡聯想起那個他和他姊妹分別的河岸邊，月光如瀑，所有星子都要從夜幕上墜落下來，沉入他捧著河水的手掌心。

 

　　「晚安。」櫻井說。

　　「晚安。」大野說。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vagrancy：流浪者
> 
> 設定上是所有新生兒都是成對從人工子宮出生，一個子宮裝兩個孩子，他們來自同一對父母的精卵組合，會是一個男孩和一個女孩，通常都由優秀的哨兵和嚮導提供精卵，為了增加覺醒機率還會做一點那個　基因工程  
> 然後他們會被交給不同的家庭養育  
> 一個家庭通常只能申請到一個孩子，因為孩子不多  
> 但有血緣關係的一對孩子成長的過程中雙方的家庭會保持聯絡，也會讓這對孩子保持接觸，青春期覺醒之後會離家進入學院，沒有覺醒就進入一般的學校


	5. Welkin

 

　　有個故事是這樣說的，嚮導學院的老師們，把食指豎立在嘴唇前面，很恐怖的故事──他們這樣說，尾音得意地上揚，無論是什麼故事，嚮導們都愛聽，大野倒是不愛聽廢話。

　　總之這個故事呢，裡面有個哨兵，有個嚮導，他們是男孩還是女孩呢，通常哨兵都是男孩，事實上哨兵也的確八成都由男性組成，而嚮導，老師說，你們聽故事就該把自己代入進去。

　　大野原本沒在聽，他想小睡片刻，卻夢到那個恐怖故事，他就是嚮導，躺在一張床上，老師們說的應該不是床，那會讓人帶上情慾的聯想，但他就是那樣夢到了，他在床上，像在船上，板上釘釘的一件事，脖子在一個哨兵的手裡，他釘著他，像在製作蝴蝶標本，刷洗他、消毒他、保存他，把他關進玻璃櫃裡，最後他在下課鈴響時帶著一身冷汗醒來。

　　清晨又到來。

　　他作了個惡夢，淡藍色的天花板讓他以為自己在海上，要是在海上，就該有豐沛的陽光，和煦的，也許強勁的風，這裡卻什麼也沒有，連一點錯認的可能都沒有。

 

　　大野想下樓去吃早餐，可惜樓下有哨兵，全是談話聲和靴子踩在石材地板上的聲音，裡面沒有元帥的，所以他當然不可能下樓去。

　　他拐了個彎敲響櫻井的房門，用他們約定好的敲法，半晌都不見櫻井的回應，他的感知範圍告訴他房裡只有一個人，一動也不動，似乎在浴室裡。

　　最壞的念頭首先浮上他的腦海，他想，雖然他不願想，但櫻井可能換了個方式逃離他的哨兵，和這個世界。

　　早餐已經不重要了。

 

　　「你在做什麼？」大野問。其實他根本不用問。

　　天鵝焦躁地拍動翅膀，在浴缸水面划來划去，叫個不停。櫻井全身都泡在水裡，他還穿著衣服，從襯衫底下透出一點朦朧的身軀，和他水氣也蓋不住的嚮導素，這是將要邁入結合熱的初期症狀，全身發熱、口乾舌燥，以及劇烈的疼痛，從身體的每個地方，有一股力量絞緊每一寸肌肉，像是蛇爬在身上，慢慢壓縮牠的獵物，直到獠牙捅入皮膚。

　　大野雙手抱在胸前，手指掐進手臂裡，他告訴櫻井這樣是無濟於事，現在需要一管立即的抑制劑，可是宅邸裡什麼都有，就是不會有抑制劑，藥片的或是注射的，都不可能有。啊，大野又想起一個哨兵們的下流玩笑話，說最適合嚮導的抑制劑，當然是他們下面的大針筒──說著挺了挺腰，然後是嘩啦嘩啦，沖水的聲音，他們訕笑著出了廁所，嘩啦嘩啦，櫻井把半張臉都泡進浴缸水裡，這樣不行，大野伸手把他拉起來，我們要想想辦法，他說，一定會有辦法，這世界上那麼多嚮導，總會有沒有抑制劑也能撐過結合熱的方法。

　　櫻井開始聽不見大野說話的聲音。他爬出浴缸，推開要抓住他的大野，走到衣櫃面前說他想找一本書，他要考試了，他想再看最後一眼。水滴得地毯都是，大野又踩過它們，水在櫻井的腳邊積聚出小小的水窪，他找不到書，失望地坐了下來，抱著頭靠在牆邊說他好痛。

　　「我好痛。」

　　「會沒事的。」

　　「我好熱。」

　　「你會沒事的，我們先把濕衣服換下來。」

　　

　　在偌大房間的角落，地毯都鋪不到的地方，一個乾燥冰冷的角落，大野匆匆把櫻井身上的衣服脫下來，那算是什麼呢，他開始覺得眼眶發燙，他像在清理一隻從森林裡捕來的幼鹿，踩到了陷阱苦苦哀鳴的幼鹿，他在剝他的皮，等會兒就要拆他的骨與肉。他的手心都濕了，大野拽下櫻井的內褲，現在櫻井一絲不掛地躺在地上，正對著空氣說話：「下課之後我們去吃冰淇淋嗎？我知道學院外面有一家新開的，超好吃，真的，我才沒有什麼都覺得好吃，這樣有什麼不好……」

　　結合熱的經典症狀。

　　大野把他拖到床上放好，那一個禮拜裡，就是櫻井被打了針關進沒有窗戶的房間的那個禮拜……他原本打算把它驅逐出記憶一輩子，現在他發現不能那樣，在那個禮拜裡，足足有七天，他們就讓櫻井在房間裡忍受劇烈疼痛、來回踱步和反覆抓傷自己。這種小傷口是不會留疤痕的，家僕一邊粗魯地擦藥一邊那樣說，看，說著說著家僕把那個嚮導翻了個身，是個槍傷，這也不會留疤痕的，他把你們當珍寶，一點兒也不忍心傷害誰。

　　看，大野上前抓住櫻井在空中撲抓的手，它們下一步就要抓上白皙的肌膚，在上面用剪得圓潤的指甲撓出刮痕，他不想看見那種景象，就像被貓抓壞的畫，他不想聽見那種聲音。安靜點──他用命令句對櫻井說，櫻井停了下來，彷彿大野說的話真能傳進他耳裡，大野鬆開了箝制櫻井的手，結合熱才正要開始。他怎麼能用這種像在讀劇目的口氣這樣想，大野低下頭去，他把櫻井的手指一根一根，從櫻井抓到的那支筆上緩緩扳開，櫻井正要把筆塞進自己的下身，等到結合熱退去，櫻井一定會看著濕淋淋的筆並且因此露出痛苦的表情，他不要櫻井那樣。

　　「聽我說。」大野又把櫻井的手臂按住，就在櫻井的頭旁邊，「你需要的不是哨兵，只是性而已，舒服了就會沒事的。」

　　真的，真的，我騙過你嗎？現在，大野說，他的聲音在顫抖，讓他說不出後面的話。他知道這是被禁止的事情，嚮導不該尋求快樂，而應該將快樂的開關交給他的哨兵，因為我們是一道道河流，總要歸入大海。去他的河，去他的海。大野拉著櫻井的手去碰那個暴露在空氣中微微昂首的地方，像教導孩子識字和算數，他很有耐心。你得學會碰自己，哪裡舒服就往哪裡去，一點也不羞恥，一點都不丟臉，而且沒違犯什麼規定，除非那是哨兵訂出來的，大野說。他很少說那麼多話，結合之後更是沉默，沉默能保護他，精神屏障也能保護他，他只需要這些。

　　還有櫻井，他還需要櫻井。大野感覺自己的鼻子濕潤起來，他需要的東西，只會愈來愈多。

　　在大野的指導下，櫻井的手沾上了他自己的東西，能些微看見肋骨的胸膛上下起伏，他想從這房裡呼吸更多新鮮的空氣，因為他是這樣頭昏腦脹，眼前一片白光。然而結合熱不是好對付的對象，下一波騷動又來了，他夾緊雙腿，再怎麼去撫慰前面的器官都戳不到癢處，他的癢處就在身體裡，一個為了避免疼痛而學會適應的身體，看不見酸梅便會飢渴，看得見酸梅就要發狂。

　　「我、」櫻井開口說話，他意識到自己離過去愈來愈遠，過去已經拋下他，這個事實幾乎讓他痛得清醒過來。

　　「我想要你。」他說。「我知道了，我渴望你，我想要你，這算什麼？」他慌慌張張。「上次在結合熱裡待了一個星期，之後它就不穩定……」

　　大野的喉頭發酸。「我明白。」他的手指相互摩娑，最後按上櫻井的大腿，大腿凹進去幾個淺淺的窪痕，櫻井隨著他的觸摸而忽輕忽重地喘息，大野聽見自己的聲音，悶在鼻子裡，藏在舌頭下面，他從未當過一個哨兵，他從未撫摸過嚮導的身體，除了他自己的，他在那種時候都想什麼？什麼也不想，只是躺在浴缸裡，憋著氣，犯著法，把水打開讓水聲淹沒他的呻吟，在一切都過去之後，他還是躺在浴缸裡，看水氣瀰漫，令人喘不過氣。

　　所以現在，他也喘不過氣的現在，櫻井背抵刷成灰白色的牆，為了不在任何地方留下痕跡，他們在浴室，他踩著冰涼的磁磚地，一下又一下，把自己送進櫻井的身體。他起初動得很淺，不得要領地塞了幾次，終於有破開一個溫暖地方的感覺，隨即又緊得很，把他掐了出去。

　　他們一直擁抱在一起，但不在對方身上留下痕跡，抱得很輕，每一次的撫觸卻都熱燙無比，他又試了一次，這次很慢，他們的吐息交纏在一起，渴水一般找到了彼此的唇瓣，先是相貼，光是感受對方的柔軟和氣味就覺得幸福，當像午後陽光的幸福已經不能滿足他們的時候，蜻蜓點水的吻就變成了啃咬。

　　他們小心翼翼地啃著、咬著，鼻尖笨拙相碰，大野一直睜著眼，他怕他閉上眼睛就會錯過一分一秒，櫻井也同樣看著大野，室內開始起霧，他看見模模糊糊的大野，大野碰碰他的臉頰，說再試一次，於是他屏息等待，在使人顫抖不止的痛楚之後，他知道，他很清楚，是往他們的結合邁進了一步，那本來是不可能的，在哨兵眼皮下不可能。

　　大野沒能按住呻吟。

　　櫻井帶給他的歡愉，那麼陌生而不可言喻，他的腳趾都因此蜷縮起來，即便他很生澀，大野仰起頭，他也沒怎麼感覺到疼痛，只有熱與緊，還有一種很真實的，讓他的心臟快要膨脹到裂開的情感，在他的胸臆間竄燒，他又欣喜又羞愧，欣喜的是他分享這份感情的人是櫻井，羞愧的是他無法說出它的名字，那份感情，他和櫻井。

 

　　事後櫻井開了冷水，水從他的頭頂淋到腳底，他把整間浴室都沖過一次，大野也被沖洗得很乾淨，他們穿上衣服，細心地幫對方把釦子扣好，之後並肩躺在櫻井房間的地墊上。

　　好一陣子他們都只是在呼吸。大野望著淡粉色的天花板，他想起櫻井結束禁閉的那天，想起他出生的地方有片鬱金香田，成片的胡思亂想在這種時候飛襲而來。

　　「如果在你的房間就好了。」櫻井說。「天空是藍色的。」他找到了大野的手，他們雙手緊握在一起，在一起，大野想，他似乎找到了最接近的詞。

　　中午之後櫻井吃了點退燒藥，大概能給他心靈上的安慰。他的結合熱週期被那種針劑擾亂過，此刻把他從午睡中硬生生喚醒的，又是幾小時之前才剛壓抑下去的慾望與高熱，快要奪走他的意識。

　　大野坐在櫻井旁邊，他依然握著櫻井的手，結合熱的疼痛再次席捲而來，櫻井又快要感覺不到他，大野碰到了櫻井的精神屏障，上面全是破洞，天鵝跑了出來，鳴叫不止。

　　「再一次。」櫻井求他。「趁我還知道自己在做什麼的時候，我想看著你，拜託。」他的聲音在打顫。「拜託。」

　　大野摸了摸櫻井汗濕的額頭，他安慰他，用擠出來的笑容。如果他能做到，他甚至能為櫻井唱安眠曲，一邊埋進那具需要性的身體，一邊用母親的語調吟唱安眠曲，但是他做不到，櫻井已經不知道自己在哪裡了，只是雙眼大睜，說出一些他聽不清楚的單詞，偶爾低聲啜泣。他只能安慰他，另一隻空著的手用來安慰自己，直到他又可以再次進入他，櫻井反覆輕顫，大野知道那是疼痛，他閉上眼就能聽見從很遠的地方傳來的哭聲，不知道是誰，可能是個春天裡發生的事，在鬱金香田，他看見一大片赤裸的背，在陽光下晃，卻讓他想到冰冷濕黏的蛞蝓。

　　他才不痛，他爽得很，哨兵說。

　　後來那個嚮導叫他滾開，你拿的是SS，所有的人都會保護你，只有你的純潔算是純潔，嚮導說，不要假好心。

　　嚮導應該學會犧牲和忍耐，那個老師寫的最後一個字總要拉得長長，像來不及縮回去的尾巴，他要踩，他好痛，他的喉嚨在痛，他在尖叫，在枕頭裡尖叫，枕頭在櫻井的肚子上，櫻井的手指刺進床單，指尖因為用力而慘白，和枕頭一樣慘白。

　　

　　「你的聲音是怎麼回事？」

　　「先給我抑制劑。」大野說。「謝謝。」

　　大野的姊妹坐了下來，她和大野在房間裡，方才她接到電話，於是從黑市裡盡快入手了一支抑制劑，最有效的，沒有摻任何雜質的抑制劑，現在交到她兄弟手裡。

　　「妳要什麼？」他問。

　　「你總是覺得我很壞，我只是想說，其實你可以信任我。」她說。

　　大野抬眼看她，他急匆匆趕過來的姊妹，未帶妝容的臉上全是疲憊，在腦後挽起來的頭髮落了一點下來，她說她過得不好，是很真實的不好，在男人堆裡工作很艱難，她沒繼續說下去，看起來有點後悔，又早已沒有退路。

　　大野的拇指在食指上戳按，他在數距離他的結合熱還有幾天，那天元帥勢必會回宅邸來。

　　「從這裡我都能聞到嚮導素，不是你的。」她說。「我以為你想著把三井殺掉之後讓他擔罪，那樣的話，他就會，他們會給他下個判決，然後他的腳會離開地面，脖子套在繩圈裡，你知道的。」

　　大野要她別說下去了，她聽話地住嘴，但她又說，你是個心軟的人，從以前就是。

　　

 

　　「我不想痛。」櫻井說。

　　「只會痛一下。」大野回他。「像被蚊子咬一口而已。」

　　其實結合熱帶來的痛楚早就蓋過了抑制劑注射的刺痛，大野在床邊撐著頭，櫻井盯著那個冒血的小傷口看，他希望那能快點癒合，否則他注射抑制劑的事情就會走露風聲，他不想痛，不想再被關進那個房間，如果他和大野能安全，他願意放棄逃跑。

　　已經一年多了，春夏秋冬在屋子裡只是稀薄的感覺，偶爾和哨兵去別的地方，他也一直沒再為自己添上第三十二次逃跑，因為他不知道大野會不會和他一起走，要是在路上只能剩下一個人，他又會不會拋下大野，毅然決然轉身走向太陽比這裡熱烈的地方。

　　大野望著從櫻井的床墊下露出一角的信紙，他得承認他看了一眼，在櫻井睡著的時候，他把已經放進信封袋，看起來像待寄而未封的信紙拿出來，上面只淺淺地寫著一句話。

　　如果是你，一定知道該怎麼繼續活下去。

　　

　　大野把那封他塞回去過的信又抽出來，放到櫻井手裡，櫻井先是看著他，然後說他不能寫出她的名字，會給她惹麻煩，他說話的語氣像在告解，說他逃離嚮導學院很多次，現在回想起來，他快要分不清是他的姊妹做的還是他做的，「記憶」，他的記憶，這個說出來像打碎玻璃震得他眼冒金星的詞，已經和「夢境」別無二致。

　　他總有一天也會忘了他姊妹的長相，因為和她相似的是以前的他，不是現在這個。

 

　　「我們不能反抗，但也不能被馴服。」大野說。「不能反抗……但也不能被馴服。」他又說一次，再說一次。

　　「不能被馴服。」櫻井同樣默念著，他們額頭靠著額頭，精神圖景與精神圖景交錯在一起。「不能被馴服。」

　　

　　後來那個嚮導呢──嚮導學院的老師把手揹在身後，他壓低了聲音說，那個嚮導是如此的絕望，大野換了一個姿勢枕著自己的手臂，他看見鬱金香田，鬱金香一朵一朵從泥土裡拔了出來，隔天嚮導學院裡的宿舍騷動起來，可憐的孩子，老師們說，他們原本想開除那孩子，於是把他鎖在房間，但他搶先把自己的頭塞進馬桶裡，被那一點點水嗆暈了，多麼愚笨而絕望啊，然後你知道的──他們抱歉地微笑，唇邊的細紋拉得緊繃繃。

　　大野曾在深夜溜進那間房間，從廁所的水管傳來呼嚕呼嚕的聲音，他猜想那個嚮導，以為有人能夠救他，他充滿希望，只是不小心把自己淹沒在那稀少的水裡，一點也不絕望，為什麼第一共和的嚮導每個人都帶著絕望的色彩？

　　

　　現在他也滿懷希望。

　　那個讓櫻井來到他身邊的人，無論是誰，他感謝他。這些殘酷的日子一定會有結束的那天，一年、十年、二十年，當那天到來，他們一起仰望真正的天空，宅邸裡的生活只會是一條走彎的岔路，他們不得不承受的插曲。

　　大野深呼吸了幾次，在這片玫紅的天空下，他的空氣愈來愈清新，愈來愈乾淨。

　　「小翔。」他說。「我想我學會犧牲和忍耐了。」

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welkin：天空


	6. X

 

　　一個魚形的符號，像是絲帶交疊，用白色的字體印刷在鈷藍的路牌上。與它相交的另一條路，路牌上印著翅膀的符號，或是耳朵，櫻井想碰碰自己的耳朵，天氣好冷，冷得他耳殼發疼，但他空不出手來，他走在四、五個荷槍的哨兵包圍陣裡，他們保護他，像在運送貨物，元帥走在前面一點的地方，他們才剛出席過大西洋區域的戰務會議，現在要回宅邸去了。

　　櫻井相信自己曾經看過那個符號，還有很多其他的，也許是一套字母，就像會出現在鍵盤上的那些，它們是一組的、一套的，但他無法唸出他們的名字，也不知道它們有什麼意義，只是從他內化的知識與直覺，告訴他魚形符號是第一個字母，他必須張開嘴和輕咬嘴唇才能發音。

　　臨近黃昏了。

　　他被濃藍色的斗篷圍在裡面，一點冷金的落日打映在帽緣，為了保暖，這種斗篷很長，大野穿過它，所以還有一點大野的味道。而他為了不被絆倒就必須從裡面抬起它走，又為了拉著斗篷，他就不可能空出雙手做別的事，需要別人替他完成，無論再小的事情。

　　路上的空氣很混濁，車子排出的廢氣和冬天燒煤的白煙混在一起，整個城市像處在霧裡，但他還是急匆匆吸了幾口，哨兵們走的速度很快，他很喘，幾乎要跑起來，若是跑起來他就必須專心地跑，不能享受這片刻的外面世界。

　　「快點。」元帥走過來拉著他的臂膀。

 

　　「我已經在快了，先生。」

　　他得仰起頭才能看見元帥的表情，他傾向不那麼做，而是盯著自己的鞋尖看，大野建議過他，最好避免和別人對視，一個不慎精神屏障就會有破綻，因為目光相觸的那瞬間，最容易使人動搖情感。

　　「放開我。」他說。「我會自己走。」

　　那個哨兵還是抓著他，隔著層層衣物他都能感覺到那個人的手指是怎樣攢著他，在上面留下壓迫的印記。他斗篷的帽子滑了下來，天鵝蹦了出來，被喊著「精神體收進去」，在拉扯之間，元帥扯掉了天鵝的幾根羽毛，羽梗上還帶著血，沾到了櫻井的斗篷邊緣，落到地上給踩踏得全是灰塵。

　　他猛地把元帥推到一邊，他還記得大野說過的話，那是他們的約定，也是生活的條規，不反抗，但也不能被馴服。他意識過來自己做了錯事，哨兵抬起手像要呼他耳光，最後卻只是把手掌放在他的頭上，要替他拉回帽子。

　　然後是一陣槍響，突然就這樣發生了，聽來很近，在高樓上站著一個人。哨兵壓著喉嚨吆喝，又是一連串槍聲，這次是從這裡擊發的，之後靜寂一片。

　　他的斗篷又被拉起來蓋過頭部。斗篷裏布和昏暗天空的縫隙之間，他看見從鐵灰樓牆鋪下來的第一共和旗幟，那面象徵天空的淡藍底色旗幟，一個X符號橫過上面，被風吹得像曲折發顫的天空，而那個人，他的腰部纏著旗幟，自樓頂飛落向下，那就是高樓懸著旗幟的原因，也是上頭一道鮮明的紅逕自流淌的原因。

　　他記得還小的時候，看過一整條街上的人都在揮舞這個，覺醒者的國度，覺醒者的邦聯，自由的世界，不再受到鈍感的壓制，建立屬於覺醒者的體制，新法施行，然後、然後，那時的人很常用然後這個詞，但就沒有然後了，他正在經歷的，就是所有充滿希望的「然後」焚燒而過的灰燼。

 

　　不知何時，次席哨兵走過來按著他的肩膀，櫻井向前一步，次席就沒再繼續把雙手放他肩膀上。元帥過來和他說了點話，但他沒有聽清，他只是從元帥又再次抓上他的那隻手臂感覺到了來自他人的恐懼，而退到一邊去的次席，他看見了，次席在吩咐維安事項，他的視線卻從未離開過這裡，手指在眉骨旁邊搔弄，不是在思考，是在掩飾他的眼神

　　他明白就算這個首席死了，那個貪婪的次席也會補上，他和大野就會被轉手給次席，他們只是第一共和的財產，由哨兵來看管，由哨兵來結合，直到……直到結束的那天。

 

　　一股深沉的顫慄攀上他的背脊，就像天使翅膀斷裂的地方非常搔癢──他的姊妹這樣比喻過那種感覺，她現在一定很後悔青春期時說過那種話，櫻井想，「結束」這個詞給不了他安全感，他預感自己也是要被結束掉的那部分，他不曉得結束後會不會有開始。這種顫慄感和軍靴子的腳步節拍一致，和他的心跳一致，他感覺到細微的精神連結，一個巨大的網絡在他眼前展開來，他看見了這個城市的圖景，每一條路他都知道在哪裡，亮度不一的金色光點在城市圖景上浮動，他能看見，他無疑能看見他們，光點全都是這裡的嚮導，最亮的那個是大野，他能感覺到大野的手指摸上玻璃茶杯，大野正在發愣，大野站了起來走到窗邊，大野正在尋找他。

　　他好像能對著大野說話。他進入了更高維度的狀態，或者說是嚮導們精神圖景延展疊加的效果，只有高階嚮導能夠碰觸到一定範圍內的城市圖景，這是一個將要跨入SS級的先兆，幾乎令櫻井要站不穩，他的意識正在同外在世界剝離，不可控制地召喚這城市裡所有的嚮導，直到他發現自己正被倒掛在宅邸的廊邊扶手上懸著，隨時都可能被擁有他的哨兵扔下去，他會摔斷脖子，也許一命嗚呼。

　　櫻井勉強睜開已經滲淚的眼睛去瞪哨兵，你才不敢，你不過是一個誰都能取代的首席，一個保管者和監視者，第一共和不會允許你毀掉高階嚮導。他沒有說出口，一句話都沒有，這背後的絕望意義讓他快要不能呼吸，他們不被當成一個人看待，只有毀壞與未損的差別。他想起稍早前那幢背光高樓，黝暗的窗，灰敗的牆，他感覺那是個哨兵，靶子一樣站在那裡，穿著第三共和的舊制服，神色欣然，幾近瘋狂。

　　從房間裡出來的大野和元帥起了爭執，櫻井沒有見過大野那麼凶狠的樣子，又那麼脆弱，因為顧及他的死活，一步也不願意走錯，他頭開始發暈，不知道大野做了什麼，元帥拉著他的腳踝把他扔回走廊上，這天晚上沒有再回來。

 

　　我收回我說過的話，大野說。他在檢查櫻井的腳踝，那裡已經腫了起來，光是邁出一步都很吃力，他簌簌地掉眼淚，到了抽噎的地步，他說，他沒想到會這樣。順服只是無濟於事，日子只會一天比一天更糟，他一個人挺得過來，兩個人就不行，如果第一共和發現櫻井正朝著SS深度覺醒，他們會欣喜若狂，又會因為多了一個沒有哨兵能控制的危險源而忐忑不安，最後會帶走櫻井，安置到遙遠的城市，他們永遠都不能再見面。

　　櫻井翻出手帕接他的淚水，把剛才跑出來的天鵝摟進懷裡安撫，黑豹打了個響鼻，舔舔大野的手，吃了一口眼淚鹹鹹。

　　「如果我們能一起走……」櫻井說。

　　「去哪裡？」大野問。

　　「看你。你說過，想去一個離海近一點的地方。」櫻井說。

　　他們開始說起房子要蓋成怎樣的，是要養狗還是養貓，如果下雨了誰要負責去收晾在外面的衣服。生活一定會很辛苦，他們從來沒有自己謀生過。但如果想起過往，他們會很珍惜，他們可以在屋簷下擁抱，一起走路去公園，兩個人一起。

　　大野說好。他破涕為笑，櫻井慌慌張張要大野放棄任何要讓他自己受苦的計畫，他依稀感覺大野有那樣做的決心，堅定得讓他害怕，他絕不要一個人過著他們約好的生活，在未來的藍圖裡卻沒有大野，他絕不要，絕對不會同意，絕對。

　　大野替櫻井脫掉斗篷，他垂下眼睛，輕輕抿著的唇形流暢溫和，顯得楚楚動人。

　　「我能問你一個問題嗎？」大野說。他把冰塊裹進毛巾裡，給櫻井冰敷，但他又得把斗篷掛起來，所以黑豹自願用他的腳掌輕柔地扶住冰敷袋，天鵝爬到黑豹身上站著，叫了幾聲，很開心的樣子。

　　「他一開始是一顆蛋，還是……一隻……鴨子？」

　　「我發現的時候他已經會走路了，白白灰灰的一團。」櫻井用手捧了一下，「大概這樣，和一個馬芬蛋糕差不多大。」

　　他拉開天鵝的翅膀，看看羽毛被拽掉的地方，天鵝長長的脖子三番兩次伸過來干擾他，大野在旁邊看，櫻井說羽毛硬被扯掉會很痛的，他竟然敢那麼做，哪天就把那隻鷲鳥的羽毛全都拔掉給他一點顏色瞧瞧，但這只是說說，黑豹被大野噓到一邊去甩尾巴，灰綠色的眼睛瞇成一個倦怠的模樣，他動了動耳朵，聽見大野說，要成為SS級的必要條件，是能完全發揮精神體的能力。依天鵝的情況，勢必得學會飛行。

　　「這裡沒可能學會飛行。」櫻井說。「我也不知道該怎麼教他，我已經沒有老師了。」

 

　　「如果要解除和哨兵的結合關係，精神狀態又不受到影響，你的等級一定要比他高。」大野說。「我們要朝著那個方向努力。」

　　櫻井從來沒想過能解除結合關係，他以為只有可能被覆蓋標記，大野說就算失敗了也無妨，他們也能撐過去，現在不要想那麼多了，他又說，先休息吧，於是把櫻井擺到了床上，床頂的布幔是白的，像霧，櫻井看了一會兒，視野裡就換成了正俯視著他的大野，他們交換幾個親吻，用指腹輕輕摩娑彼此的眼尾和鼻尖，雙腿交叉相疊，在暖暖的吸氣與吐氣裡面，說起了自己的從前。

 

 

 


	7. Yarn

 

　　你有沒有做錯事？

　　星期三的下午，所有嚮導學院的學生被集中到一個空曠的場所，本來用來增加採光的凸窗卻覆著窗紗，從來沒有被拉開過的窗玻璃上都是肉眼可見的灰塵顆粒，風透不進來這裡，濕氣和霉斑沿著牆壁蔓延出一片深深淺淺的痕跡。

　　即使嚮導素再細微，幾百管也會覺得濃烈。大野站在人群的邊緣，老師輕輕推著他的後背要他往前站，很快地嚮導們按照級別排出整齊的隊伍，我們喜歡整齊和秩序，老師們說，而且效果絕佳，這就是為什麼我們的盟友第二、三共和都要向我們取經的原因。

　　這裡以前可能是個教堂，像是維多利亞時代的建築，地上有些重複出現的痕跡，彷彿把椅子從這裡拔掉過，大野暗自細細數著這裡會有幾張椅子，他記得很小的時候曾經和父母一起去過類似的地方，從外面就能聽見小孩的歌聲，也許是周末，一路上都是茉莉的香味，他坐在腳踏車的前面，在誰的懷裡……大野帶著笑容望著前方，就像所有嚮導正在做的，你有沒有做錯事？誰都知道是因為有人做錯事了，所有人才會被召集來這裡。這個月的悔改條上，大野寫的是他多偷吃了一塊麵包，沒有被老師們抽出來，箱子抽出來的是一個A級，寫著他從小就熱衷於和陌生人玩騎馬遊戲。

　　悔改條上寫的內容多半都是瞎寫的，只有和性相關的才會被抽出來。你做了什麼錯事？紙上面娟秀的印刷筆跡會這樣問你。大野還記得，上個月的懺悔內容是一個女孩說，她每個晚上都依照字母順序和名字相符的哨兵過夜，她縮著肩膀，竊笑著說。老師們一下子就氣得臉脹紅，連太陽穴都能見跳動的血管，但他們的心跳真的有因為憤怒加劇嗎，或者只是也在演戲，大野一直很懷疑，但也沒有什麼好懷疑的，他們要女孩用得體的語言重說一次，得體的語言裡，沒有任何和性有關的字眼，也沒有任何和愛有關的詞彙，她只要說錯一次，沒有寫悔改條的嚮導就能上來掌摑她一次。

　　你們要注意了，老師們說，你們要時時注意自己是個嚮導，嚮導想得體的事，說得體的話，可以的話，最好少說話。你們是第一共和的力量，非常純潔的力量，像是茶杯和杯盤，你們喝茶時就應該把杯盤也端起來，那樣才夠優雅有教養是不是？你們就像是那個杯盤，記住了，哨兵們是茶杯，由他們來裝茶，多燙啊，他們辛苦又貢獻非凡，而我們應該守護他們，撐住他們，你們是一組的，你們和你們的哨兵，緊緊嵌合在一起，充滿力量，這是覺醒者的共同使命。

　　所以說，你有沒有做錯事？一個乾燥的午後，大野望著悔改條，耳朵的上緣痛了起來，他覺得自己的手被桎梏在學院裡的靈魂抓緊了，等他回過神來，上面寫著：身為嚮導是我做過最大的錯事。

　　效果絕佳，這就是我們的盟友第二、三共和都要向我們──來自太平洋前線的最新消息，昨日清晨五點整，遠東的第二共和向我方投降，稍後──來自太平洋前線的最新消息，一個小時前，美西的流亡第二共和向我方投降，稍後參謀部將作詳細說明。

　　看來我們有新鮮柑橘吃了，家僕說，我受夠料理冷凍食品了。

　　大野望向櫻井的左耳上緣，和他一樣的一個標誌，打上去就拿不下來，大概一公分長，金色的，刻有一串細細的數字，或者有人說過那其實是條碼，他們就和放在超市的一袋蘋果一樣。

　　

　　櫻井躺著黑豹的肚子，兩個人輪流發出呼嚕呼嚕聲，天鵝擠在中間，安靜地左看右瞧，沒有吱聲。大野在清理斗篷沾到的毛屑，他拿著滾輪上下滾，又換成刷子左右刷，這種濃藍色的天空常在他記憶浮沉，是在去教堂的同樣一條路上，空氣很乾淨，花香自雨中沉澱下來，有人哼著不成調的曲子走了過去，有人揮著旗幟跑了過來，是好事，他聽見所有人都這樣說，對我們來說是好事。

　　我們。

　　對他們來說的我們，範圍很小，比這幢宅邸還要小，只能存在他的房間，或櫻井的房間裡。大野輕輕吐了一口氣，數數距離結合熱還剩幾天，元帥不在，他下樓給他的姊妹撥了通電話，他提的要求她都說好，聲音裡沒有遲疑，我知道你早晚會這樣做的，她說，你要的我都能幫你，但答應我一件事情，只能你自己離開。

　　他放鬆了話筒，又重新緊握起來，同她說好。

 

　　「來看看這個。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「地圖。」大野說。「選個喜歡的地方，我們明天就走。」

　　櫻井先是看著他，用那雙漂亮的眼睛，瞪得比平常都要大，很快又移開目光，落到地圖的上方，無措地來回掃動。我們要怎麼離開？櫻井問。像個猶豫著不敢拆禮物的孩子，他說他知道的，這個心臟都市裡裡外外都有檢查哨，所有的東西都是配給制，得要有卡或是配給券他們才不會半路上餓死，但是就算有了那些，交通又該怎麼辦？他們能做什麼養活自己？他雖然和大野一起作了一堆夢，也只是當成夢，現在夢就要醒了，不不，是就要實現了，仔細看，大野拉過他的手，按在地圖上，仔細看了，大野輕聲說。

　　他們吃下抑制嚮導素的藥片，一路竄改了宅裡鈍感的記憶，竄改記憶是非法的，他們的逃跑也是非法的，既然是非法的，為什麼他做這件事情的時候會這麼快樂？櫻井覺得自己的舌根還浸著藥片的苦味，他們打扮成家僕，這個城市的街道上有很多家僕來來去去，一部分是從其他城市過來的鈍感，都穿著那種淋雨就會有濕痕的深色斗篷，他們走在裡面一點也不明顯，櫻井想。他的手背和大野的不時隔著布料撞在一起，他們低頭快步前行，有人說要下雨了，這也是鈍感喜愛的問候方式之一，要下雨了，我得快回去，鈍感會這樣說。

　　他們又走了一會兒，是櫻井找的路，天知道他怎麼把地圖全記在腦裡，大野悄悄拽了櫻井的袖口一下，前面是檢查哨，等著離開城市的鈍感排成幾排長長的隊伍，他們有兩個人，但只有一份鈍感的證件。

　　

　　我能問你一個問題嗎？櫻井說，為什麼從來都沒有逃過？大野想了一下，櫻井總是用逃這個字，逃離一個地方，逃往另一個地方，但是他是離開，像出個沒有目的地的遠門。其實我想做的事情比逃還要可怕多了，大野說，那會是一件錯事。他好像聽見櫻井抽一口氣的聲音，衛兵要所有人停止交談，最後，櫻井問他，能不能先把證件交給他。

　　大野從口袋裡翻出證件，他的姊妹把那個親手拿給他，上面沒有照片或任何的個人資料，就只是一張由次席哨兵簽發的證明，她從其中一個次席那裡拿到的，不保證能順利通關，但就算失敗了會有什麼損失呢，她說。

　　櫻井隻身走向檢查哨，最後回頭望了他一眼，在一片深色裡，他都快要分不出來那個身影到底是不是櫻井，他的姊妹要他拿好證件，不要交給任何人，任何人，她強調，我知道你想做什麼，不要太天真了。大野雙手兜在一起，他後面的鈍感婦女抱著一個在哭泣的小男孩，正哼著不成調的曲子哄孩子，一段他聽過的旋律，他低下頭去，天空飄下綿綿細雨，前幾天下了一點雪，現在都融了，地上全是泥水，等會兒又要在腳下奔流出一片泥濘。

　　「過來。」

　　大野抬起頭，確定檢查哨的哨兵是在叫他，櫻井也朝著他點了點頭，他走了過去，沒有被問話就通過了檢查哨。他們往前走，好一陣子都沒有說話，直到看見要往車站或是鄉村的分岔路，櫻井才停了下來。

　　「你和他說什麼？」大野問。

　　「說我們是依指示出城買東西，要下雨了，得快。」櫻井說。「他半信半疑，但是不敢冒險，上面有次席的簽名，他可能以為我們是次席的家僕，反正……反正失敗也不過是被送回去。」

　　「你誤導他，讓他以為我們是次席的家僕。」

　　櫻井笑了一下，說或許是吧，他做過的錯事可不只這一件。他選擇了車站的方向，大野沒有反對。他們走了一個小時又多一點的路，到了車站，用麵包配給券和人交換到了車票，在午後溫暖的日光中，他們走入車廂，找到一個有窗子的地方，和其他的乘客一起站著、擠著，他們可能得站上好半天，卻全然不覺得疲倦。

　　櫻井一直在叨唸他們下一餐吃什麼，大野靜靜地聽，不時應個聲說他們已經沒有麵包配給券了。外面雨的氣味些微褪去，車窗拂進來的風涼爽得令人喉頭發酸，想要哭泣。櫻井問大野知不知道今年是二十世紀的最後一年了，下一個世紀就要到來，新的世紀，下一個空白的百年，大野眨了眨眼睛，他沒有看見櫻井說的新世紀，只有看見蜜橙色的陽光自櫻井的臉上一截一截急逝而過，然後櫻井偏頭過來望著他，說晚上好像會變冷，還好他們帶了圍巾。

　　再不濟還有黑豹能取暖，大野說。櫻井聞言低低地笑。

 

　　列車停了幾個站，漸漸有了空下來的位子，櫻井沒坐下來多久就睡著了，靠在大野的肩膀上，在斗篷之下，他們的手緊緊牽在一起。對面一對鈍感母女坐了下來，小女孩被裹在她母親暗紅色的斗篷裡，發著高燒，原因不明的疼痛，持續很多天了，所以她們要去後幾個站的醫院看看到底怎麼回事，那個母親說。

　　「會沒事的。」大野說，他想了一下，悄悄地探測了那個小女孩，發現那是要覺醒為嚮導的前兆。「我以前也生過這種病，後來痊癒了。」

　　「希望如此，老天保佑。」她說。「我姊姊的兒子生了這種病，一天之後醫院就說他……我真不願回想，他們甚至不讓她見他最後一面，也不讓她帶他回家。」

　　櫻井因為他們的談話聲而醒了過來，他看了看那對母女，又看了看大野，大野搖頭，他們幫不了那個小女孩，而且他們也清楚那個消失的男孩去了哪裡，嚮導學院，從親生的鈍感父母身邊被永遠帶離。

　　「給她吃一片這個，應該會好一點，這是退燒藥。」大野找到了抑制嚮導素的藥片，小心地剝了片給那個母親，看她就著水餵她的孩子，她無措地摟著小女孩，直到她們下車。列車駛入漫長的黑暗中，櫻井將臉埋到手心裡，他們不能發出一點聲音，大野斜斜地靠在窗邊，鑲嵌在隧道裡的照明燈是圓形的，光線蒼白搖晃，投映在窗玻璃上，像浮動的浴缸水面。

　　「這裡有人坐嗎？」

　　櫻井偏過頭去看來人，他心下一沉，是兩個軍人，出於禮貌同他問這些多餘的話，他只得點了下頭，座位分明就空著，沒有搖頭的權利。哨兵坐到他們對面，櫻井看清楚了他們身上的職階，兩個A級，大概是上尉還什麼的，他移開視線，但其中一個，金髮那個掏出了菸和打火機，那種打火機他曾經在他父親桌上看到過，他要他小心，說那是歐洲來的骨董。

　　「我能抽根菸嗎？」哨兵問。

　　櫻井望了望大野。「請便。」櫻井說。

　　金髮哨兵吐了口菸，隨口問起了櫻井他們要去哪裡，哨兵們友善地說自己要去後三個站，今晚因為這傢伙，他指的是隔壁鷹勾鼻哨兵，他申請到嚮導了，所以他們晚點要去和其他人聚頭狂歡。

　　「盧昂。」櫻井說。

　　「觀光？」金髮哨兵問。

　　「觀光。」大野接著說。「我們有點累了。」

　　金髮哨兵點了點頭，就自己的打擾道了歉，他在眼鏡之下的藍眼睛卻沒有離開過他們。他又問他們是什麼關係，打算住哪裡，像是在盤查人。

　　「我們是……」大野正要說話，卻被哨兵制止。「不是你。」哨兵轉向櫻井的方向，「第二共和？你的標準語有腔調。」

　　櫻井沒有回答。車廂裡非常安靜，只有哨兵在撥弄打火機的聲音，他這次是直接盯著他們看了，另一個鷹勾鼻哨兵摸了摸自己的下巴，說這個傢伙，他指的是金髮哨兵，能辨別各地的標準語腔調，而且能嗅出躲藏起來的嚮導，因此很有名。

　　金髮哨兵笑了起來，露出一口白森森的整齊牙齒，比了比自己身上的勳章。「你們吃了抑制藥片，你吃了三片，他也吃了三片，聞起來挺高級的，A級？綁定沒有？算了無所謂，在我打電話到總部之前，把你們的斗篷摘掉，報上名字。」

　　列車開始減速，大野按住櫻井的手，他們能攻擊這兩個哨兵，但下不了這輛車，車上總是有眼線在，往另一個方向想，這兩個人也可能滿口謊言，誰知道呢，說不定出了心臟城市，外面的世界一片平和寧靜，電視裡播的新聞都是假的，覺醒者活在覺醒者的牢籠裡。他拍拍櫻井的手背，列車停下來了，車門慢慢打開，A級的哨兵安靜地坐著，他們忘記自己上車的原因，忘記要往哪裡去，得到了來自高階嚮導的精神暗示，只是一語不發地默默翻動報紙。

 

　　大野和櫻井在盧昂下車，他們混在觀光客裡面，走過了沒有哨兵在的檢查哨，去看教堂，去看廣場，找個普普通通的旅店住下來。有些地方，尤其是多數鈍感居住的城市，保持著以前的面貌──以前──在新的世紀裡，好幾十年之後，可能會有一些研究者想發掘這段時期的秘密，想揭開覺醒者邦聯的面紗。這些人會說，這個時期的特徵，他們滔滔不絕，也許還會提到，最常出現在平民書信裡的詞彙，是「以前」。

　　櫻井在一個雕像前面止步，大野也停了下來，那是一個銅雕像，就隨便擺在隨處可見的公園裡一角，大概是要紀念一個偉人，一個看起來很嚴肅的男人的半身像，他的眼睛裡，被惡作劇似地刻上了一句短語，寫著：愛是永不止息。

　　他們站在那座雕像前面，久久無法言語，只有眼淚無聲漲滿。

　　對他們來說，要明白這句短語的意思是很艱難的，他們未曾知道過愛。光是盯著那句話看就是一種反叛，只要一個親吻就是反叛，大野感覺自己的肋骨被緩緩拆斷，如果一直以來在他胸腔裡跳的其實不是心臟，而是一隻鳥呢，他相信那是一隻鳥。

　　他要讓他的鳥兒學會飛翔。

 

 

 TBC

 

 


	8. 番外　在外面過夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩個人一起度過一個可怕的夜晚。
> 
> ＊算是山百合（？  
> ＊有O用後面日S前面的情節

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要請按chapter index！
> 
>  
> 
> 快速簡介：
> 
> 三井（30）：第一共和元帥，首席哨兵，S級。
> 
> 三井的（19）：和三井綁定前的名字是大野智，第一共和SS級嚮導，19歲，精神體是黑豹。是白塔指定與三井綁定的高階嚮導。
> 
> 三井的（17）：和三井綁定前的名字是櫻井翔，第二共和S級嚮導，17歲，精神體是黃嘴天鵝。本來是第二共和首席哨兵的候選配對嚮導，但在首都包圍戰中為第一共和哨兵所俘，之後第二共和被吞併，他也成為三井元帥的第二個綁定高階嚮導。
> 
> 第一共和：發源於歐陸的覺醒者國家，信奉覺醒者優越主義。目前北半球為第一共和的版圖。
> 
> 第二共和：位於遠東地區的覺醒者國家，已被吞併。
> 
> 第三共和：以北美洲為據點的覺醒者國家，已被吞併。

 

 

 

　　

　　櫻井曾經因為自己的良好記憶力而自豪。其實他可以自豪的地方還有很多，譬如他的級別，譬如他在精神疏導和精神攻擊這些嚮導必修科目上面取得了多好的成績，但當很多很多的事情像流水向他傾洩而來的時候，他就開始健忘了。

　　為什麼我們天生善於遺忘一些東西？

　　那是因為要讓我們更堅強地活下去的緣故，大野不輕不重地這樣說，是我們的基因渴望活下來，有的時候不惜違背我們意願。

　　大野牽住他的手，他們一起越過一個泥窟窿，把斗篷的下襬悄悄提起來，鞋子沾到了一點泥巴，又被石板路磨掉了。

　　這裡是一個鈍感的城市，住著在覺醒者政權下位屬次等的鈍感市民，但他們的生活似乎如同往常，沒有因為被強硬地征服了而有什麼不同，這部分是櫻井推測的，他時常在腦裡重新比對嚮導學院裡學到的知識與外面真正的世界有什麼差異。

　　有一些髒兮兮的小孩在路邊跑動，他和大野都看到了，也能讀見他們的心。生育是鈍感的負擔，櫻井記得學院的老師這麼說，非常沉重的負擔，他們脆弱，容易受到病痛侵擾，他們過度生育，他們浪費資源，諸如此類。

　　幾輛車子鬆散地緩緩駛過，石板路喀拉喀啦作響，有個剛下過雨的氣味，一切對他們而言都非常新鮮。櫻井沒有忘記他們是假扮成家僕才從元帥邸裡逃出來的，現在他們也要像個鈍感，首先得低下頭走路，不要東張西望。

　　「你想他已經發現我們離開了嗎？」櫻井問。

　　「他的鷲鳥一直在天上盤旋，那個飛禽部隊什麼都知道。」大野說。「但如果我們不鬧出任何事情現在回去宅邸裡，他大概不會追究。」

　　我不要和你分開，櫻井說，我絕對不會允許這種事情發生，如果要走，一定是我們一起。他絕不要大野自私地把他推走，然後又回到宅邸裡。

　　已經一年了。大野和他說話的時候看進了他的眼睛裡，你來到這裡已經一年了，很快下個一年又會到來，然後時間會推著我們向前走，大野望著櫥窗裡他們的倒影這樣說，最後我們會對這種事情麻痺。

　　「為什麼已經在這裡了，你還要這樣說。」

　　櫻井知道大野說的都是對的，但他就是不想接受這種安排。大野正在用某種年長者的思慮周全說服他，但他清楚知道，他從前自己一個人逃跑就從未成功過，是因為他們在一起，所以才能走到這一步。

　　大野不繼續說了。「找個地方過夜吧。」

　　他拉著櫻井在街上走，首先他們打算換掉家僕的裝扮，因為離開心臟城市這麼遠的家僕也很少見，但他們很難離開斗篷的庇護，因為他們的耳廓都被穿上了一根金色的細棒，上面刻著他們的編碼，而且那確實是用黃金做的，所以露出來非常危險。

　　很快地他們還意識到配給券全都用完了的問題。

　　櫻井選了一間老闆是酒鬼的旅館，他覺得要竄改這種人的記憶也相對容易，於是他們進去和他攀談，想要免費住上一晚，櫻井和他攀上了關係，酒鬼老闆從哪裡來，他就也從哪裡來，沒有他不知道的事情，和這酒氣薰天的老男人彷彿同鄉似的，但絲毫沒有打動他。

　　大野靠到了桌邊，他把自己的斗篷也塞到櫻井手上，靠在那個老闆旁邊說話，聲音輕柔的像羽毛，手指捏上了那個男人的臂膀，他們又說了一會兒話，櫻井的臉色愈來愈不好，這又不是他們必須服侍的元帥，但大野不搭理他伸出來擾亂的精神觸手，一根一根打回去了。

　　「你弟弟為什麼要那樣看我？」男人訕笑著問。

　　他幾乎把所有吐出來的菸都往大野臉上噴。

　　「因為他餓了，先生。」大野垂下眼睛，他從衣領中露出的脖子是纖長且美的。

　　「我們都餓了，非常、非常餓。」

　　「好吧。」那個男人站起身來，走到後面去了。「看看我能給你們找到什麼。」

　　大野拿起放在桌面上的房間鑰匙，櫻井正拉著他的衣襬，指向在櫃台旁邊的備忘錄，上面亂七八糟黏著一些東西，其中一張紙上面寫的是通報電話。

　　──如果發現……的事情……譬如記憶缺……身體……在耳朵上有……的人、特徵為……撥打……

　　櫻井眨了眨眼，有一些字他不會認，大野也不會，學院裡沒有教過，他們就不可能會。他只能猜出那應該是一張要鈍感民眾舉報逃跑嚮導的紙條，顯然無論哪裡都在哨兵們的控制範圍內。

　　櫻井感覺走起路來頭重腳輕。

　　大野讓他先洗個澡，應該可以有效減緩神經緊繃，於是櫻井不由分說被送進浴室裡了。

　　老闆給他們幾個小圓麵包，還有一點牛奶和奶油，大野坐在床邊，他把自己的精神體黑豹趕下床，並且餵給牠那些食物，確定沒有摻毒或是任何奇怪的東西，他才稍微吃了一點。

　　櫻井出來的時候大野把剩下來的食物都給了他。黑豹被赤裸的櫻井抱著摟著，拿來擦身上的水珠，牠打了個響鼻，無奈地擺著尾巴，櫻井的天鵝也蹦了出來，一屁股坐在枕頭上。

　　房裡只有一張床，所以他們自然而然地躺在了一塊。被單和床單是乾淨的，有個洗滌過的氣味，因為大野先躺過，所以現在那上面全是大野的嚮導素香味。

　　櫻井拿著一支鉛筆在地圖上塗塗畫畫，他只披著冬天的鋪棉襯衫，外衣扔在椅子上，褲子和斗篷邊緣都沾到一點泥巴，和內衣褲正一起在浴室晾著，天鵝已經把它們踩著踩著洗乾淨了。

　　大野正在替他吹頭髮，把所有的事情都交到他的手上讓他決定，他們要走什麼路線、去哪裡……櫻井咬著鉛筆上面的橡皮擦，他專心致志地研究地圖，大野的手指在他的頭髮之間穿行，突然有個溫熱的東西掃過他的耳廓，櫻井微微地顫抖起來。

　　「很癢？」

　　大野輕輕舔著他的耳朵，被標籤穿過的兩個傷口已經癒合了，這是在他十三歲進入嚮導學院時穿上去的，當時他還因為自己的體質沒有感染而感到自豪，但他因為那裡有個東西，之後很少碰自己的耳朵。

　　現在異常的酥麻感和濕潤的水聲一起傳進耳朵裡面，櫻井的身體已經有些癱軟，他能聞到的，大野的嚮導素也變得更加馥郁，沾上房間的每個角落……房門和窗戶都已經關得緊緊的了，大野輕聲說，這是我們逃走的第一個夜晚──

　　「我們不吃藥嗎？嚮導素……嗯哈、」

　　「不吃。」

　　大野摸上了另一個嚮導的大腿，現在房裡就算沒有暖氣，他們的身體也暖呼呼的了。櫻井坐起身來，先把衣服脫乾淨，免得弄皺，然後彎著腰、赤身裸體地進了大野為他拉開來的被窩。

　　兩個人貼得緊緊的，同樣嫩滑的肌膚互相摩擦，嘴唇更是不知道什麼時候已經黏在一起了。從第一次接吻以後，他們都記得那種奇妙的感覺，像絲絨一樣的，對方的唇瓣，讓親吻變成很愉快的事情，而不只是哨兵的強迫索取。

　　大野暗暗發亮的舌尖將嘴唇舔得濕潤潤的，他咬住了櫻井的唇肉，這裡比他嚐過的任何櫻桃都要甜，像在上面淋了蜂蜜似的，又豐滿、又多汁，而且為他敞開了更溫熱的裡面。

　　他一下又一下，把自己的嘴唇壓上櫻井的，一下子啃翹起的上唇，一下子又去咬肥嘟嘟的下唇，櫻井在舔他的上顎，故意搔癢他，空氣已經快被用完了，他們的鼻尖都向旁邊偏了一點，稍稍陷進對方的臉頰裡，那個可愛的紅潤臉頰──大野不知道自己看起來是什麼樣子的，但他們分開來的時候，櫻井的兩片唇肉都被他吸得微微腫脹，唾液從嘴角溢了出來，眼睛水汪汪的。

　　大野用手指按了按自己的傑作，忍不住笑了，他趴坐在櫻井的身上，讓自己裸露的性器把櫻井的大腿肉戳進去一個凹痕，在那一漥陰影的深處，他已經濕了，性器前端的小孔把那裡變成了濕亮的小水漥。

　　黑豹舔了一下櫻井的臉頰，然後他才從方才的恍神中清醒過來。

　　「已經很香了。」

　　大野吻吻他的嘴角，櫻井突然發現大野指的是自己──其實他也快分不清房間裡到底是誰的嚮導素更明顯了。大野的嚮導素是清冽的味道，像雪中的松木，或是冰凍的海，又有點奶香，他最喜歡埋在大野的胸前和脖頸處大口呼吸，而且那裡還能聽見心搏聲。

　　不能否認他也喜歡把嘴唇和臉頰肉貼近大野的乳頭，雖然未必是性的意味。但當他們趁著哨兵不在，一起睡覺的時候，大野時常在半夜被那種麻癢的感覺弄醒，一低頭就看見翔的嘴唇正好貼在他的乳頭上，隔著衣服，那種柔軟的觸感很特別，他也不排斥，只是覺得翔有點把他當成母親了。

　　雖然他們只差了一、二歲，但因為他是正式從學院結業的成年嚮導，在他懷裡的這個是還沒修習完畢就被擄到第一共和結合綁定的未成年嚮導，在他們之間的差距就有如一道鴻溝。

　　譬如現在，當大野輕輕地揉按櫻井那個臀溝裡的羞澀穴口，他發現這樣的刺激尚不足以達到性喚起，所以櫻井翔沒有濕潤的跡象。而一個成年嚮導，就算不在結合熱裡面，身體也會銘記第一次被綁定時的性感覺，他們的身體會愈來愈敏感，結合熱在多次性愛後漸趨於規律，譬如他的結合熱，就非常規律。

　　有些哨兵把這當成是哨兵天生就該主宰嚮導的證明。

　　但大野認為那應該是嚮導保護自己的功能，免於被不知輕重的哨兵從裡面弄壞，或者是便於找樂子用的，反正不關哨兵的事。

　　「對、對不起……」

　　在大野短暫的沉默後，光裸著臀部任人端詳的櫻井也發現自己不能自動濕出一小塊被單。哨兵曾經斥責過他，甚至在他面前揭露和大野的床事，他一邊聽哨兵數落他，一邊把自己的難過和大野的難過疊加，他愈是緊張身體就愈做不好，那個晚上哨兵把他的臀肉都拍腫了，但最後也沒有用上潤滑。

　　「沒關係。」

　　大野把他抱起來，摸摸他的背，上次在浴室為了解決櫻井突發結合熱做的那次，他就知道櫻井比他需要更多的時間，但也不令人意外，因為櫻井的結合熱規律曾經被用針劑破壞過，還被哨兵關在暗無天日的房間裡好幾天，大野都記得，那些事情從心理層面上也大大影響了生理反應。

　　櫻井的下巴靠在大野的肩膀上，大野拉著他的手，一起把兩個人的性器握在手裡撸動，但過了一會兒，這樣的感覺已經不夠了，他們自然而然地開始了更多的磨蹭。

　　兩雙如絲光滑的大腿相交在一起，櫻井趴在枕頭上不停輕喘，大野抓著床腳的柱子，他的手指蜷縮在一起。大野智感覺自己前後都徹徹底底的濕了，分泌出來的液體在兩個人的腿之間充當潤滑，把櫻井翔的腿間也沾得溼答答，他們肉粉色的陰莖在彼此的大腿上蹭動，底下的小球則是緊貼著錯落地磨擦，櫻井的臀肉偶爾擠上他的穴口，他就仰起脖子全身發癢。

　　「嗯啊、哈、翔、小翔、靠近一點、」

　　大野坐起來，但沒有停下擺動下身的動作。他的陰莖從櫻井漸漸發紅的大腿擦了過去，在空中晃蕩了下，稍微抖了一抖，但只是繼續流出稀薄的尿道球腺液。

　　櫻井失神地喘息出聲，但很快又被他吞回肚子裡。他的臉面朝著床頭，現在大野壓在他的身上，床單濕了一小塊，一些黏稠的液體從他們相貼的雙腿之間滑落，櫻井閉上了眼睛，他開始出汗，雙腿也抬了起來，把大野智往自己的方向推進，大野拉著他的雙手，讓他扶住自己的腰，否則原本櫻井的雙手就擺在枕頭旁邊，緊緊掐著床單。

　　「用這裡和別人做過嗎？」大野問他。櫻井感覺自己的陰莖被大野握在手裡，敏感的前方被指腹反覆磨擦，他咽嗚了聲，搖著頭說沒有，他凌亂的濕髮貼在頰側，剛才究竟為什麼要吹頭髮？

　　「我前面也是之前給了小翔。」大野抬起臀部，從櫻井的角度可以看見在大野兩瓣屁股肉中間的小孔，皺褶細密緊縮，是漂亮的粉紅色，而且已經濕漉漉的了。

　　而他們後面的，男性嚮導意義上的處子之身，屬於同一個哨兵。

　　櫻井望著自己翹起的性器和大野，他還不太明白將有什麼事情要發生，大野俯下身來吻吻他，小聲地說「你可能要覺得我很壞了」。

　　櫻井總之先反駁他。「我、我不覺得……」再怎麼樣也不覺得，他對大野有前所未見的忠誠。

　　「那麼我也想要小翔這裡的第一次。」當大野這麼說的時候，他已經扶著翔的陰莖往下坐了。

　　「痛嗎？」

　　他必須不時親吻翔，好確定一切對翔來說都是舒服的。

　　「熱熱的、啊、嗯、緊緊滑滑的、」

　　櫻井瑟縮著身體，他的喘息愈來愈急促，臉上也泛起嫩紅色，點點的淚光打濕了他的睫毛，他從來沒在性事上使用過的稚嫩陰莖，就這樣埋進了大野的後穴裡，裡面又濕又熱，太過刺激了，害他不停發抖，手指都絞進了枕頭裡。

　　「小翔、你要、對……是那裡……」

　　他們擁抱在一起，用類似磨蹭的方法，智擺動臀部，深淺不一地吞吃著翔的性器，讓蕈狀部位盡量往他的前列腺上輾壓，激發出更多後穴的快感，翔癱軟在他的懷裡，陰莖反覆被穴口吞入和吐出，在根部的地方已經有點發紅了。

　　「智、兄さん、」翔開始錯亂地稱呼大野。他們平常不常在對話中提到對方的名字，都用「你」彼此稱呼，但這一切都是大野的「小翔」先開始的。

　　「再深一點、頂頂我、」

　　大野吸吮著他的乳頭，用牙齒刮過櫻井胸前那兩顆幼小的乳粒。其實櫻井稱呼他哥哥也沒什麼不對，他們現在正是一對兄弟。

　　櫻井嗚嗚地低泣著，他快被大野的腸壁規律性的夾吸弄瘋了，只能柔順地聽從大野的命令挺了挺腰。

　　大野將他那雙焦躁的雙手──四處亂搓揉被單和枕頭的那雙狠狠按在床上，櫻井還未發育成人的骨骼輕盈又纖細，他被大野壓制住，壓在身體下面，胯間完全勃起的陰莖一下一下從大野濕潤的小穴中拔抽出來，又深埋進去。

　　他的腰也學會了大野手把著手教導給他的頻率和力道，像柔緩的波浪一樣擺動著取悅大野。

　　大野把汗濕的額髮向後一撥，他仰著頭坐到了最底，讓翔進到他的最深處，他的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，還是沒放開翔的手，能感覺到翔的陰莖又膨脹了一點，稍微彈跳顫動起來。

　　「好燙、嗚嗯嗯、好緊、呃」

　　翔痙攣起來，智也哼出呻吟，他按著翔的胸膛起身，讓翔的陰莖從他裡面滑出來，翔仰躺在床上，視線渙散，唾液都從嘴角失禁一般流了下來，他疲軟的陰莖上沾滿了自己的精液和智的熱液，因為之前的磨蹭和方才的性交使然，有點紅腫。

　　大野盤起腿來，他一蹋糊塗的臀部就在床單上自然地擦了擦，在他雙腿間的性器仍然硬挺挺地勃起著，翔還未能闔上的雙腿大張在那裡，他的陰莖是進入不應期了，但穴口似乎也開始濕潤，大野稍微探了探，確實是濕了。

　　櫻井用那雙帶著淚光的眼睛瞅著他。「為什麼我這麼快？」

　　「怎麼了？」大野在他旁邊側躺下來。「不舒服嗎？」

　　櫻井用棉被遮住整張臉，只露出一雙眼睛。「可是他都要很久才出來。」

　　哦，大野明白他在說什麼了。「他作為首席哨兵是有一些……天分。」他不想說得太明白。其實哨兵在他這邊就未必很久才出來，他讓他沒有尊嚴，他就會從翔的身上討回來。

　　大野覺得這是哨兵的劣根性，蒐羅並且支配嚮導，但他認為至少哨兵該有點耐心，等到嚮導成年，真正地可以承受一些事情。

　　但戰場上的事情，他又能說什麼呢，哨兵們自認為他們背負眾多，而他是一個被遠遠地保護起來的SS級嚮導，和其他嚮導一樣被奪去了名字，沒有發聲的資格，也沒有插手的餘地。

 

　　「想要嗎？」大野淺淺地用指尖探入櫻井的後穴，勾弄那塊蓊動的地方，將裡面嫩粉的內壁翻了一點出來。

　　「已經濕濕的了，小翔很努力了。」

　　櫻井點了點頭，他的身體知道什麼是被使用後面的快感，甚至更為熟悉。他聽話地翻過身來，趴在床上，將臀部抬起翹高，露出青澀的小穴。那八成是哨兵和他最常用的姿勢，大野想，能激發成年男人的獸慾和征服慾，而且又夠深，還能看見美妙的腰臀曲線，像溫順的牝鹿，他又確實有一雙鹿一般的，明媚動人的眼睛。

　　櫻井被抱到大野腿上，他們的腿又貼在一起。他對大野為了幫助他脫離結合熱和他短促地做愛那次已經印象模糊了，所以不免得還有點羞怯。

　　在大野用手指挑逗他、刮弄他腸壁的時候，他就愈來愈熱，射過一次的性器又抬起頭來，從鈴口處冒出一串淚水。他們持續地接吻，但更多時間用在喘息，等到手指已經可以順暢地在他裡面進出，大野換上了自己的陰莖，抵上了那個一顫一顫的穴口，緩緩把自己插了進去。

　　他強烈地感受到破開層層軟肉的感覺，翔已經直不起腰了，他的裡面溫暖而且緊致，智正在翔的身體裡，把那單薄的腹部撐擠出一個隱約的，柱狀物的形狀。他完全取代了哨兵，這種認知增長了許多愉悅，自從第一次和翔做了這件事情，智就對前面的快感食髓知味了。

　　他們又躺到床鋪上，翔的腿夾上了他的腰側，但很快隨著他的頂撞又落了下來，幾乎支撐不住自己的身體一樣，那雙腿一直在顫抖，翔的全身氾濫著某種脆弱的顫慄，智希望自己可以幫助他感受性愛──哪怕只是一下子──遠離所有關於那個哨兵的記憶。

　　「嗯、哈……啊、」

　　大野加快了速度，他急促地抽插，就像反映出了他此刻的心情，櫻井一顛一顛地晃著，大野深埋在他裡面的充盈感將他推上了巔峰，他從內到外被完全佔有，完全地、真正地……就連嚮導素，好像也會被染上大野的味道……他用力地呼吸，啜了好大好大一口氣，太多的空氣讓他眼前發黑，差點要昏厥過去。

　　在第二共和的時候，他和同伴從嚮導學院被帶了出來，運到議會裡保護起來。所有的老師和哨兵都為他們和第二共和奮戰，過了好幾天，他不曉得實際上過了多久，因為看不見陽光，分不清黑夜，最後有道刺眼的光線從門口照了進來。

　　城市被攻破了。

　　你是最重要的，你是還沒被綁定過的，我們最重要的嚮導，有大好的未來等著你。曾經這樣說過的老師們，在敵人攻入議會的那刻，把槍按到了他的額頭上。

　　最重要的東西，無論如何都不能被奪走，與其如此，寧可自己毀掉。但他輕易地，就被敵方的首席哨兵拿下了。會有人來找他嗎？會有人來救他嗎？他高潮了。會有人知道他在這裡嗎？他們還會願意接納他嗎？

　　櫻井高潮了。他射出很少的精液，但把大野絞得非常緊。大野一直在流淚，他們的精神圖景高度相融，淚水和汗水混在一起，讓他們的傷口都刺痛不堪。

　　櫻井身上的甜蜜氣味蒸散開來，大野一直沒有抽出自己的性器，他們現在真切地交融著，像共用一個身體、靠著一顆心臟搏動維持生命。

　　他們是僅存的少數高階嚮導，是被鎖在首席哨兵身邊的洩慾工具和鎮定劑。在這個世界上，只有他們真正了解彼此。

　　「我是你的了。」嚮導們用他們所知的，貧乏的語言發誓。「我是你的。」

 

 

 


End file.
